All That Jazz
by Mr. Panama Red
Summary: The cast of Total Drama are in high school and the story centers around the making of a school production of the musical "Chicago". Like in the musical it often jumps between reality and fantasy. Mostly cannon couples.
1. Auditions

**A light mention. In this story the cast of Total Drama are in high school and the main focus of the story will be their performing a rendition of my favourite musical, "Chicago", as the school musical.**

**Be warned that the story's narration, very much like the story in "Chicago" will at times jump between fantasy and reality without warning so you'll have to pay attention to what you read. Of course that what is in fantasy will clearly be fantasy because it'll be very surreal at times.**

* * *

**Chapter I: Auditions**

"_Come on, babe. Why don't we paint the town...  
__And all that jazz.  
__I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down...  
__And all that jazz._"

Heather slowly strutted across the stage as she delivered the verses of the song. Her voice was seductive and she sang with a naughtily alluring tone. She gently swayed her hips every time the line "all that jazz" escaped her lips. She made sure to take slow steps as if to leave the audience drooling even though there was only one person in the hall watching her audition, though Heather was convinced that the play's director, Courtney Duarte, was only extremely straight-laced, uptight, prudish and conservative as a way to conceal her lesbianism...which was far from the truth but Heather was still convinced it was so and figured that turning on the director would help her.

"_Start the car,  
__I know a whoopee spot  
__Where the gin is cold  
__But the piano's HOT!_"

While uttering that last word she slapped her butt in an attempt to continue her flawed plan of entrancing the director. The fact that she was wearing rather small and skimpy shorts that showed off her long legs and a small tube top with straps was also to this end. Of course Heather was a fan of dressing on the rather skanky side but even she had some decency. That night's outfit was strictly professional.

"_It's just a noisy hall  
__Where there's a nightly brawl  
__And all...That...Jazz..._"

At that point in the song the pianist, Trent Mayer burst into a solo which was accompanied by several brass instruments which in this case were recordings, broke into a dance break. During said dance break there were several hooks where the signers would exclaim a slight grunting noise meant to sound like a whip. This noise was in the recording and whenever it went off Heather thrust her hips forth violently in a stripper-like motion and when some drowsy trombones began to sound the girl slid forward through the stage in motions which could only be described as "cock-teasing".

"_Slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes...  
__And all that jazz.  
__I hear that father dip is gonna blow the blues...  
__And all that jazz._"

During this stanza Heather resumed her gyrating motions from the first verse.

"_Yeah hold on, hun  
__We're gonna bunny hug  
__I bought some Aspirin  
__Down at United Drug  
__In case you shake apart  
__And want a brand new start  
__To do...That...  
__...JAZZ!_"

The last word of the stanza was sung on a loud, high-pitched note that Heather had to practise for weeks to reach. But the practise paid off since during that audition she managed to hit the note with the extreme precision she sought and it sounded perfect.

As soon as she finished the high note, Courtney signaled for Trent to stop playing. The musician did so and also turned off the brass instrument recording.

"Heather, even though I think you're a terrible human being and possibly the skankiest girl in the world, I must admit that you have a fabulous voice and that this performance you just gave was stellar. You may have just won yourself the part." Courtney reluctantly announced.

"YES!" Heather exclaimed.

"I'll post the cast list on the school message board on Monday." Courtney told her.

Heather smiled and slowly walked off stage, believing that her plan to turn on the director had worked, unaware of the total logic void in it.

While the raven-haired girl walked off stage another girl was dragged on it by her friend. The girl being dragged was a pale-skinned goth. Her hair was short and had dyed blue streaks on it. She wore her usual clothing of a short skirt and black corset with high-black boots and fish-net leggings.

Her friend was a heavy-weighed young, black girl with her hair in a pony-tail.

"Come on Gwen, a deal's a deal." The friend proclaimed.

"LeShawna, that was a stupid bet anyway and I didn't really lose." Gwen defended herself.

"You said you could chop down the mightiest tree in the forest with a herring and you couldn't, so you gotta audition for this musical." LeShawna said.

"But I didn't really mean it." Gwen said.

"Then why'd you try to do it?"

"I was drunk!"

"Well, drunk or not you're still doin' this." LeShawna said. "I wanna laugh."

With that, LeShawna gave Gwen a push and forced her on stage.

"Courtney?" Gwen asked, puzzled on seeing the prep in the audience with a clipboard as if she were holding the auditions.

"Oh, hello Gwen." Courtney grumbled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm holding the auditions." Courtney answered. "Duh..."

"Who died and made you boss?" Gwen snorted.

"The old drama teacher, Mr. Milk." Courtney answered, a bit saddened. "He got hit by a bus."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gwen apologized.

Courtney cleared her throat.

"Now Gwen, just because we used to be friends doesn't mean I'll give you any special treatment on the auditions." Courtney declared.

"I don't even want special treatment. I don't want to be in the play, I'm just here as part of a bet." Gwen said.

"Really?"

Then, malicious thoughts began to fly through Courtney's head.

"Well, then sing and let's get this over with." Courtney said.

* * *

"OK Gwen, that's enough." Courtney said, interrupting Gwen's singing.

The goth girl nodded and stepped off stage.

"Trent, take five." Courtney said.

"Sure thing, Miss Duarte." Trent said, teasing her for her boss-like attitude.

Courtney recognized the joke and smiled at him as he left. Courtney wasn't the friendliest of people and she had lost a lot of friendships during the eighth grade but Trent and her other best friend, Bridgette, had always been there for her.

Left alone in the auditorium, Courtney began to ponder her thoughts out loud.

"Hmm, Gwen's a decent singer. Could do with some polishing but it's good enough. Should I purposely include her in the musical for making me an object of ridicule during the eighth grade? Something that nobody ever let me live down until the tenth grade?" Courtney thought. "Oh definitely. She made me a laughing stock for no reason, well I'm doing the same."

"Well Princess, I never would've thought you could be so evil."

Courtney turned around to see an unpleasant sight. The boy with the short, scruffy dark hair which up until last year had been crowned with a Mohawk...Duncan Lydon. As usual, he wore a black skull-laden shirt, dark blue jeans and red converse sneakers.

"What do you want, Duncan?" She asked.

"He wants to be at home but due to the fact that he spray painted the words 'Principal Faggot' across my house's west outer-wall, he's being punished by being the main stage-hand and director's assistant of this play." The Principal said as he walked in after Duncan.

"But Principal Flaggot, he'll ruin everything." Courtney complained.

"No he won't, because you'll be assessing him and if he doesn't get his work done by the deadline you set you'll report to me and I'll punish him." Principal Flaggot explained.

"None of your punishments can scare me, Principal Faggot." Duncan said.

"Stop calling me that!" The principal screamed. "Plus, I called the Super Intendent and he agreed to let me use this when punishing you..."

The principal pulled out a book that read "Secondary School Punishment Handbook – 1826 Issue".

"That's right, the punishments on this baby were illegal for human rights violations in all countries in the world except Argentina where the Kirchner government re-legalized them in 2006, but now I managed to temporarily de-penalize them for special use on you, Mr. Lydon." The Principal explained. "So you better do your work."

"Yes sir." Duncan moaned.

The Principal left and just then Trent came in with his guitar and with some other kid close behind. A redhead, bottle-cap glasses wearing little guy.

"Hey dorko." Duncan said.

"Shut up, idiot." The kid said.

"So, Harold. You're auditioning?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah and I asked Trent to play a special song." Harold said as he stepped on stage.

The redhead pulled a tape out of his pocket and tossed it over to Trent who put it in the stereo right before pulling out his electric guitar and getting ready to play.

"Alright, go ahead." Courtney said, sitting down on an audience chair.

"This is a sci-fi rock song." Harold announced.

"Oh fuck." Duncan whined.

Trent hit play on the recording and then began to strum with his guitar. A rock melody and riff was emitted across the auditorium and the dork prepped himself.

Lights flashed and Harold stood on stage wearing a bizarre and almost alien-like suit. It was a top and pants that had matching vertical orange, white and green stripes. The top had golden shoulder spikes and a V-neckline. On his feet were red knee-high boots. His orange hair was now feathered and reached his shoulders.

Mist floated low on the stage and as the intro progressed a microphone emerged from the mist, slowly rising until it was at face-level with Harold just as the singing part began.

"_Ziggy played guitar  
__Jamming good with Weird and Gilly  
__And the Spiders From Mars._"

Harold pulled the microphone off its mike-stand and the stand slowly lowered itself back into the msit until it completely disappeared into the stage floor.

"_He played it left hand  
__But made it too far.  
__Became the special man.  
__Then we were Ziggy's band._"

Harold smiled as the Klingon warriors burst through the auditorium doors, cheering and howling madly until they filled all seats and chanted as they heard their favourite musician play. He was in the nerdiest joy possible.

"_Ziggy really sang,  
__Screwed up eyes and screwed down hair-do  
__Like some cat from Japan._"

As he sang the nerd slowly began to lean on his left leg, flexing it and beginning to slide down until his right lef was totally extended and his left was completely flexed and his knee was resting on the stage ground. He rested his right hand on the stage to support himself and moaned slightly as he sang.

"_He could lick 'em by smiling.  
__He could leave 'em to hang.  
__They came on so loaded man,  
__Well hung and snow-white tan._

Harold stood up in an up-right position and waited for a second. He violently thrust his arms up to a V position and flames exploded from the center front of the stage, lighting up the whole place. All lights came on, revealing a backdrop painted entirely like a solar system. The plants in it moved and orbited around a brightly glowing, sun-shaped reflector.

"_So where were the Spiders  
__While the fly tried to break our balls?  
__Just the beer light to guide us  
__So we bitched about his fans  
__And should we crush his sweet hands?_"

Harold dropped the mike and then punched the air in front of him

"_OH!_"

The entire audience roared. In the back, Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker dropped their light sabers and instead pulled out lighters which they light and began to wave back and forth. Soon the whole audience did this as Trent, dressed in an Battlestar Galactica flight-suit began a brief guitar solo. Due to time constraints and the sheer fact that this story's writer is sick of descriptions for now, the song skipped to the final line.

"_Ziggy played GUITAR!_"

Harold sung the final and extended high note with great ease and as soon as he did he was back in his regular clothes. The mike was back on the mike-stand. Trent's astronaut suit had disappeared, so did the moving backdrop and the sci-fi character audience. All of it had gone, receding to the darkest depths of Harold's and Sheldon Cooper's imaginations.

Harold looked at the auidence and was shocked to see Courtney and Duncan laughing their asses off.

"GOSH! You guys wouldn't be able to tell talent if it punched you in the face."

Courtney wiped off the tears of laughter from her eyes and managed to choke out.

"H-Harold, we're not l-l-laughing at your singing. You sang pretty well. We're l-l-laughing at the p-p-performance you gave."

"What performance?"

"Y-y-you were h-humping the mike-stand, dude!" Duncan screamed and both him and Courtney burst into laughter again.

"The c-cast list will be p-p-p-posted on Monday!" Courtney said between laughs.

* * *

"LeShawna, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked as she stepped into the drama room and saw her friend inside.

"Well this is where the people who auditioned are supposed to wait in order to see what parts they get." LeShawna answered.

The drama room was filled with people who had auditioned, all of them were waiting for the cast lists to be posted. There were two lists, one for the main cast and another for chorus singers and back-up dancers. It was after class time.

"You auditioned?" Gwen asked, bewildered.

"Hey, I heard 'bout the part of Matron Morton and she sounded like a sista' with a real attitude. So I decided to try out for it." LeShawna explained. "What are you doin' here? I thought you didn't want any parts?"

"I don't but the Principal insisted that everybody who auditioned had to come here or else I'd get shipped off to Finland." Gwen explained.

"Can he really do that?"

"Apparently under last week's education reform he can." Gwen said.

They heard the door open and turned around to see Courtney come in.

"Alright everyone the cast lists are up." She announced.

Right before she could move away the entire crowd ran for the door and dragged her out in a vicious stampede.

The first student to get there then read the main cast list:

* * *

**Velma Kelly**– Heather Satana  
**Roxie Hart**– Gwen Daly  
**Billy Flynn** – Noah Stein  
**Amos Hart**– Harold Picard  
**Matron "Mama" Morton**– LeShawna Wallace  
**Mary Sunshine**– Bridgette Beachley

* * *

"Who got the lead?" Somebody asked.

"Heather Satana, she got Velma Kelly." The guy in the front announced.

"YES!" Heather exclaimed in joy.

"Who's got Roxie Hart?" Somebody asked.

"Gwen Daly."

"WHAT?" Heather and Gwen both exclaimed in shock.

"I have to star with her?" Heather exclaimed angrily.

"I have to star?" Gwen retorted.

"Oh yes Gwen, and you can't back out because school policy dictates that anybody who gets a role has to perform it even if it's one they didn't want." Courtney said, maliciously.

"But I didn't want ANY roles!"

"...Which means you didn't want this role either, but you still have to do it." Courtney said. "I mean, you sang very well. I think there's nobody who could do it better here."

Gwen glared at Courtney and then stormed off.

"Who got Billy Flynn?"

"It says 'Noah Stein'."

"Who got the other lead roles?"

"Billy Flynn goes to Noah Stein, Amos to Harold Picard, Matron Morton is played by LeShawna Wallace and Mary Sunshine by Bridgette Beachley."

"Oh man, all the lead roles got filled in by people who in an alternative reality are all part of the same reality show as Courtney. That is so biased!" Somebody yelled.

* * *

"Courtney, why exactly did you give Gwen the role of Roxie?" Trent asked.

The two were walking down the deserted hall towards the exit.

"I had several reasons. Mainly you heard that Gwen could sing reasonably well."

"Is this to humiliate her for 'the incident'?" Trent asked.

"Well yes, it is because of that too."

"That's a bit selfish."

"I did it for selfless reasons too. I know how much you like Gwen." Courtney said. "This will give you some time with her. Maybe you can woo her. Put on your old Trent charm."

Trent looked away and turned a little red.

"I don't have a Trent charm."

"Hey, you got me to date you, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but we only went out five times."

"Still, you can get a girl. It's just that I wasn't the right one. Maybe Gwen will be. Just don't hang out with her when you're hanging out with me." Courtney said.

They were then approached by a tall Jamaican kid.

"Court, did you check out the backdrop I painted?" DJ asked.

"It was excellent DJ." Courtney said. "You now officially have the position of set designer for the school's representation of 'Chicago'."

They were then approached by a short, brown-haired, buck-toothed boy.

"Cody, that lighting scheme you sent me matches everything I needed. You are now the play's lighting director."

"Yes!"

They were then joined by a tall, well-endowed blonde girl.

"Carrie, did you get that costume I made?"

"My name's Courtney and Lindsay even though I always figured you were pretty useless, that costume was perfect, to the last detail. You are now my official costume designer."

"YAY!"

The giddy blonde hugged the brunette and smile in joy while the other girl grumbled and after a brief while pulled her off.

"Alright Princess, what am I gonna do?" Duncan asked as he stepped near.

"You're gonna cue all stage things like I say so so the play comes out without a stitch, got it?" Courtney stated.

"Aye, aye captain."

"Alright gang, we're gonna put on the best play ever and we're gonna kick ASS!" Courtney yelled. "Andrew Lloyd Webber is gonna roll in his grave!"

"Andrew Lloyd Webber isn't dead." Trent cleared.

"He will be after we pull this off! Right?" She exclaimed.

"Sir, yes sir!" He entire crew replied as they walked out of the school, following her.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? This is only the first chapter so it isn't very funny, but it'll get better. Tell me what you think about the song descriptions.**

**Tell me if this story is worth continuing.**

**Tell what you can.**

**If you're wondering about the characters' last names: **

**Courtney got ****named Duarte after the infamous Argentine feminist political figure Eva Duarte de Perón.**

**Gwen is named Daly because it's a variation on Dalí, the last name of Salvador Dal****í, the famous Spanish surrealist painter. **

**Heather is named after Japanese actress Tura Satana, plus it sounds like Satan. **

**Trent is Mayer, named after John Mayer. **

**Harold was named Picard after Star Trek character Jean-Luc Picard. **

**Noah has the name Stein because of dead-pan writer, lawyer and entertainer Ben Stein.**

**Bridgette is named Beachley after former female surfer Layne Beachley.**** Plus it sounds like Beach.**

**LeShawna got named Wallace after rapper Christopher George Latore Wallace (a.k.a. The Notorious B.I.G.)**

**Duncan got named Lydon after punk rocker, lying bastard and total hypocrite (just like Duncan), John Lydon (a.k.a. Johnny Rotten). **


	2. Initiations

**Chapter II: Initiations**

"So...when's the first rehearsal, Court?" Asked Trent.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Courtney answered.

Courtney, Trent, Bridgette and Bridgette's boyfriend, Geoff, were sitting around a table in a coffee shop at the mall. One of the locales of the unfortunately named Starfucks Café franchise where Trent had just finished playing a song.

"So what exactly are we going to do in rehearsal?" Bridgette asked. "And also, thanks again for casting me Courtney."

"Don't thank me Bridgette, you deserve it." Courtney told her. "Regarding what we're going to do, the first step is vocal training and singing lessons. Trent proposed a rather interesting exercise for all the castmates but I'll tell you about it during rehearsal."

"Is it going to be tough?" The surfer girl asked nervously.

"Not too much."

"Relax, you're an awesome singer my cutey-patooty." Geoff said.

"Oh, thanks schmoopy-schmoo..."

After that disgusting, almost vomit-inducing baby talk display the couple gave each other a quick peck on the lips; then another and then they started to make out. This could have gone on had Courtney not interrupted.

"Bridge, remember what I told you? How you can't do with Geoff what I'm not doing with another boy..."

Bridgette pulled off Geoff for a second and after a brief thought she placed one hand behind Courtney's head and another behind Trent's head. Then she applied force and brought the heads together making Courtney and Trent kiss each other. She held it for a second while the two teens tried to get away before releasing them. The two immediately pulled away, but they clearly weren't displeased by what had just happened...only startled.

"Bridgette what the hell was that?" Courtney exclaimed.

"You kissed Trent so now I can do the same with Geoff." Bridgette said.

"Yes, but I did not do it voluntarily!" Courtney exclaimed.

"OK."

Bridgette turned to Geoff.

"Geoff, please put your hands behind my head and make me kiss you." Bridgette instructed.

Geoff caught on and then did as instructed.

"I shouldn't have taught her what a legal loop-hole was." Courtney groaned.

The brunette turned to her still startled friend.

"OK Trent, that was awkward yet we both kinda enjoyed it but this is not a fanfic so it leads to nothing." She said.

"Yeah, sorry." He said. "So, what do we do about the songs for the project?"

"You know more about different music genres than me so I'll let you pick the songs." Courtney instructed. "But you'll have to show them to me before hand so I can check if they're OK."

"Will do, captain." He teased.

Courtney smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

"Can't believe I got cast for a lead role." Gwen groaned.

"Can't believe I have to be Princess' assistant." Duncan groaned.

"Can't believe I get to be the set designer." DJ cheered.

"Dude, this is the pissed off people club." Duncan told his tall friend.

The trio were sitting on the other edge of the yet again unfortunately named Starfucks Café.

"Hey Gwen, don't be so pissed. You're an OK singer and actin' is fun."

But Gwen wasn't paying attention. She was busy looking across the room at a certain musician who had just stepped off stage and gone to a table to reunite with some friends.

"Plus you get to spend some time with a certain somebody." DJ whispered.

Now Gwen did listen to him and blushed in response.

"Yeah, I still don't understand your crush with Elvis. Dude's a total fag." Duncan said.

"Shut up, Duncan. Plus that's homophobic." Gwen scolded him.

"Whatever..."

"Guys, I'm gonna tell you now. Don't skip tomorrow's rehearsal because Courtney is gonna get furious." DJ warned.

"Wait, we have to go to school tomorrow? It's Saturday!" Duncan complained.

"It's just three hours, from four to seven in the afternoon." DJ said.

"Courtney is such a bitch." Gwen moaned.

"Well, that's kinda your fault." DJ said.

"You guys can't prove I was behind that." Gwen said.

"I can because I helped you do it." Duncan said. "And she totally did do it."

"See, you were the one who did that to Courtney." DJ said. "It's your fault she's like this."

"Maybe, but when I tried to apologize she didn't even let me. She was totally irrational about it." Gwen said.

"I'm not even gonna argue about this anymore." DJ finished.

* * *

"So what's it gonna be then?"

"Same thing as every Friday night, Harold." Noah answered. "Playing 'Halo II' and getting stupid because of the TV radiation."

Four people were in Noah's house at the time. A nerd, a geek, a know-it-all and a creep. They were all currently in the kitchen.

"I doubt the TV radiation is that serious, Noah." Cody said.

"Oh yeah, look at what it did to Ezekiel." Noah pointed out.

"What 're ya talkin' ab'oot. I'm perfectly f'oine, eh." Ezekiel defended himself.

After that the three other nerds grunted in disgust.

"Come on, let's go to the basement to play Halo." Noah insisted.

However, they were deterred by the doorbell ringing.

"Oh right." Noah remembered. "Guys, I invited a friend over. I hope you don't mind."

The know-it-all walked to the door and opened the door to show a big, fat, blonde guy.

"Hey Noah! How are ya?" The tall fat guy exclaimed cheerfully.

The fat guy proceeded to pull Noah into a tight, smothering bear hug.

"Guys, this is Owen." He said.

* * *

"I'm really glad you're excited about me getting cast, Owen." Noah said. "But I don't think you want to come watch me during rehearsal."

"Oh, I do! I would love to hear my Little Buddy sing!" Owen cheerfully exclaimed.

The odd friend duo walked down the hall of the school. It was Saturday afternoon and as Noah already stated they were heading to the first rehearsal for the school musical. Owen swung his arm over Noah's neck and hugged him tight by the neck. The playful oaf held his "Little Buddy" by the neck for about ten seconds without realizing the damage he was dealing, since Noah began to choke out as his face turned blue and his eyes bulged. Owen finally noticed and in a flash he dropped hsi friend to the floor.

Upon hitting the floor Noah coked out and threw up, spilling his lunc on the floor.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Exclaimed Owen. "Buddy, are you alright!"

"I'm-BLEGH!"

Noah thew up again, spilling out more undigested food onto the floor. He tried to swallow back what was left but couldn't hold it and spewed on a nearby locker.

"Owen you-BLEGH!"

Noah barfed again, this time on the floor once more and a little on his shoe.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fi-BLEGH!"

Noah spilled on another locker once again.

"God, it hurts...it hurts...it-BLEGH!"

Noah puked once more but this time diagonally upwards, creating a fountain-like effect and spilling the chunks on a nearby water fountain.

"Noah?"

"OWEN! If you ever hug me like that again I will tear apart your stuffed dog with my teeth!" Noah screamed.

"Mr. Waggy Tail?"

"Yes, Mr. Waggy Tail!"

"Hey kid!"

Noah and Owen turned around to be faced with a man familiar to both of them. A man with wavy, jet-black hair; a charming smile; manly chin and a seemingly permanent five o'clock shadow. The man was their English teacher, Mr. Christian McClean.

"Yes?" Noah replied.

"I hear you got cast to play Billy Flynn in the school musical. Did ya?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well Noah, I know how you are and I know that when it comes to the good looks, charm, wit and overall radiant personality of Bill Flynn you haven't got shit." Chris declared.

"Gee thanks." Noah muttered sarcastically.

"However, I could train you to be the **perfect**Billy Flynn." McClean said.

"Exactly how do you know how to play Billy Flynn, Mr. McClean?" Noah proved.

"Because I once performed the role of Billy Flynn on Broadway for one whole season between 1998 and 1999." Chris proudly declared.

"If you were a Broadway actor then how the hell did you end up an English teacher in some raggedy town in the no-man's-lands of Ontario?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, I kinda ran over the Musical Director's dog." Chris explained, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You did?"

"Well, replace the word 'kinda' with 'repeatedly' and the word 'dog' with 'wife'." Chris admitted, further embarrassed.

"OH MY GOD! Is she OK?" Asked worried Owen.

"Oh yeah, she survived!" Chris assured. "Though she did have to ride in a wheelchair for a whole year."

"O...K. I'll think about your offer, now let's go Owen...Let's get away from this nutbag." Noah said, speaking the last part in a low voice.

The duo walked over to the auditorium and stepped in, where the rest of the cast and crew was already waiting.

"We were the last ones here?" Noah wondered. "How did juvie make it here early?"

"Princess picked me up by my house." Duncan grunted.

"If I hadn't you probably wouldn't have come here at all." Courtney justified.

"She does have a point." Duncan admitted.

"Now everybody take a seat." Courtney declared.

Noah, Owen, Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, Heather, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Cody, Lindsay, Harold and DJ all took a seat on the first row while Courtney stepped in front of them, leaning against the stage.

"Guys, this musical has to be prepared for March. It is now the second week of September. We have six and a half months to make sure this goes off without a stitch. In technical aspects I'm sure all will be fine since we have an excellent crew." Courtney explained. "However, I am not all that sure regarding the cast because other than Bridgette, I barely know the rest of you and the way you act and work."

She couhged and signlaed for Trent to get off his seat and walk up to her.

"Now, as in every Broadway show we have to get understudies. Based on some observations I made during the course of the week and careful consideration I picked who will be an understudy for whom. Those who get picked can't refuse." She began. "I will be an understudy to Heather as Velma Kelly..."

"I always knew someday you'd be working below me." Heather claimed joyously.

"I cast you to that role, so I can easily rip your face off." Courtney growled, which shushed Heather completely.

"Lindsay will be an understudy for Gwen as Roxie Hart. Cody will be an understudy for Harold on the role of Amos Hart and the understudy for Noah as Billy Flynn will be Duncan..."

"WHAT?" Duncan yelled. "How the fuck can you chose me?"

"I heard you sing in the parking lot the other day Duncan and I thought you were wonderful." Courtney said sincerely. "...And if you refuse, you get the 18th century punishments."

"Fuck." Duncan groaned.

"Bridgette and LeShawna. I'm sorry but I couldn't find understudies for you so you will _have_ to be available the day of the show." Courtney apologized.

"No problem." The two girls replied in unison.

"OK, for this first rehearsal and next week's rehearsal we will have singing lessons." Courtney instructed. "This will be to prepare you for your first assignment which my dashingly excellent stage musician will explain to you."

"OK guys." Trent began. "All the cast, understudies included..."

"Fuck off!"

"Shut up, Duncan!" Courtney yelled.

Trent cleared his throat and went on.

"...Understudies included will have to prepare two musical numbers for two weeks from now." Trent explained. "One will be chosen by you which will be a song that you think represents your personality or your state of mind. The other is one that I chose and that will be a song that reflects the opposite of your personality."

"The songs you have to do that Trent chose are on these pages." Courtney said, handing out papers with the assigned song. The cast read the papers and most of them didn't seem all that displeased...all except one.

"What? You are crazy Princess, I am not doing this!" Duncan wailed.

"You either do it or I'll tell Principal Flaggot." Courtney threatened.

"Fuck."

* * *

"OK, this rehearsal is over." Courtney declared and the cast, all worn out, began to exit.

Courtney walked backstage and one boy approached her.

"Hey Princess." Duncan said cockily.

"What do you want?"

"I don't really have to do this song, right?"

"I'm afraid you do, Duncan." She instructed.

"But it's so fucking lame!"

"The point is for you not to like it. If you perform a song you can't relate to then you train your acting and expression skills because you're working with something completely foreign to you and therefore if you pull it off it is an incredible accomplishment." Courtney explained.

"Well, if I have to do it then can you at least _help_ me?"

Courtney sighed.

"Fine, but it's only for the play and no funny stuff." Courtney commanded.

"None at all."

"I'll meet you here for training on Monday afternoon." Courtney ordered.

"Sir, yes sir."

* * *

"Hi Trent."

"Hey Gwen."

The two kids smiled at each other politely and timidly. They were still in the auditorium and Gwen approached him when he was putting away his music sheets, since he had played piano during rehearsal to help the cast practive voice tuning.

"Trent, I'm not that sure about my singing and well...I've heard you play a lot in the Starfucks Café and you have an awesoem voice and I can tell you know how to really sing. So I was wondering id you could help me prepare my two songs."

Trent didn't even have to think.

"Sure, I'll do it."

* * *

"Hey McClean." Said a certain know-it-all.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to take you up on your offer."

* * *

**Well, this was another filler chapter so it isn't that good. Things might start to get better next chapter and will probably be good by chapter 4 or 5.**

**Also, I would like to here your opinion on who sings what. I already have most of the songs chosen out but for hell's sake I want to hear what your thoughts are. Which in your opinion is the song that represents the personality or state of mind and which shows the opposite of their personality or state of mind for the following characters:**

**Duncan**

**Courtney**

**Gwen**

**LeShawna**

**Noah**

**Bridgette**

**Though I warn you, in chapter three only the musical numbers of Courtney, LeShawna and Noah will be shown. Chapter four will show the numbers performed by Gwen, Bridgette and maybe Duncan. Please tell me your opinion.**

**Gracias Totales.**


	3. Summer On Their Minds

**Here's the deal. I decided to ignore the whole**** "personality song" deal that I was going to do and instead will take this story in a different direction. So ignore the whole personality and opposite performance thing...it'll still be about musicals and them making "Chicago" but the development will be different than I had planned. You'll see what I mean. **

**Also, read the lyrics to the songs. When the characters are singing, if a word is spelled entirely in capital letters it means that a note is being held when they sing that word.**

**Also, no songs featured in this story are originals. They all belong to somebody else but a lot will have altered lyrics.**

**

* * *

**

"Al, relax about your grades. You have to focus on the campaign." Noah told him.

"I guess I should." Al Lende replied.

Noah, DJ and Courtney were at Starfucks Café along with somebody else. This somebody else was Alfred "Al" Lende. He was currently running for school president representing the SCP, Shortened Clique Party, a political school party that sought to join several cliques together and redistribute popularity in an almost-equitative manner throughout all students. In reality, Al wanted to completely eliminate cliques and equitatively redistribute popularity

Lende was a kid who had an outstanding look. He was ugly alright and he was a nerd. He had a big forehead crowned by short, jet-black hair. He wore thick, bottle-cap glasses and a red shirt along with burgundy pants.

"Al, I gotta ask ya somethin'." DJ said.

"What?" Al asked.

"Rumors have been goin' about that you want to go further than our party wants to. That you want to completely eliminate cliques and all that jazz. Is it true?" DJ asked.

Al sighed.

"Honestly...yes." Al said. "But it can be done."

"I still think that the whole 'equitative popularity redistribution' theory is a bit too exaggerated. I mean, how do you redistribute popularity?" Courtney asked.

"We legislate against bullying and offer the bullies certain advantages in exchange for monitoring the school jocks and the prep elite." Lende explained.

"Al, I think you're gettin' a lil' bit too overambitious. I mean, what you're sayin' could lead to a lotta violence and pranks in the school and I'm firmly against that." DJ told him. "I know we're best friends and I support you with everythin' but I think that's not a good idea."

"DJ, quit being such a retrograde." Al told him. "We have to move forward on the School's Path to Anti-Cliqueism'."

"Is that even a word?" Noah asked.

"If it isn't it should be." Lende said.

"I'm not a retrograde, Al and you know that. I just don't want to stir up trouble." DJ defended himself.

"Deej, if we want to stop the control that the jocks and the preps have over our school trouble must be stirred. If you fear it, then you are a retrograde. Your momma wouldn't like you not fighting back." Al told him.

"You don't know what my momma wants, Al. I do. I asked her yesterday and she says she doesn't want me to be violent and participatin' in this would be violent." DJ said. "I'm leavin', man."

DJ got off his chair and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Shouldn't we go look for him?" Courtney asked.

"Nah, he'll come back. He needs to chill out and see reason." Lende said.

"Al, maybe he's right. This could lead to some really troublesome things. I mean look, when I ran for class president on the eighth grade against the prep candidate, James Gradaham, they sabotaged me pretty badly and I was only looking to make recess longer." Courtney said.

"I thought that was the goth girl who did that to you." Al commented.

"It was her, but they had been trying to sabotage me before. If the goth bitch hadn't done it for them they probably would've." Courtney said, irritated by the mention of her goth nemesis.

"What I don't get is why after that you stopped trying to become class president." Al said. "You could have."

"I decided to retire. After what Gwen did I needed to regain popularity, so I began to participate in the school musicals. In fact, I did so well starring in them that the drama teacher Mr. Milk told me that if he ever died I could direct the school musical for that year. He was joking, but now that he did die I get to direct the musical, which is 'Chicago' this year." She explained. "Even Noah's performing in it."

"I am."

"I didn't know you did musicals." Al said. "Though I normally don't pay much attention to that school scene."

"She does. She performed quite a good Mary Magdalene in last year's version of 'Jesus Christ Superstar'; the year before that on ninth grade she performed an excellent Eva Perón on 'Evita' and the same year as her fateful tenure as candidate for school president she did a wonderful Janet Weiss on 'The Rocky Horror Show'." Noah explained.

"Bravo. Though, don't worry Courtney. There's no way that those guys will succeed at taking me down with character assassination...not while I have Noah as my campaign manager." Al said, calm and collected.

"Yes, now let's just drop politics for a while." Noah said. "I'm trying to read and all your talking is making it hard to concentrate."

Meanwhile, outside the coffee shop a certain Jamaican kid sat on one of the shopping mall benches. He looked down at his feet and as he went over his thoughts over and over again a guitar riff began to make itself heard in the background.

"_My mind is clear now. At last, all too well.  
__I can see...Where we all soon will be.  
__If you strip away the myth...from the man.  
__You will see where we all soon will be._"

Suddenly DJ pounced to his feet and all lights faded except one spotlight over himself and another over Courtney, Noah and Al as he pointed dramatically at the brunette, the know-it-all and the candidate.

"_ALFRED!  
__I'm starting to believe  
__These things they say of you.  
__I really do believe  
__This talk of cliques is TRUE!_"

The lights suddenly went up again as a group of nerds and dorks began to congregate around Al. All the nerds began to talk to and congratulate him as he smiled politely and returned their appreciation.

"_And all the good you've done  
__Will soon get swept away.  
__You've begun to matter more  
__Than the things you SAY!_"

Al got up and began to walk away with Courtney at his right and Noah at his left while a crowd of at least twelve nerds followed him close behind. DJ also decided to follow them and he trailed after the crowd from afar, though he was still able to see Al.

"_Listen Alfred I don't like what I see.  
__All I ask is that you listen to me.  
__And remember...  
__I've been your best friend all along._"

Al and his crowd turned round a corner and began to head for the elevator while DJ remained leaning agaisnt the glass railing next to the escalator.

"_You have blown them away with your wind.  
__They think they've found the new president.  
__And they'll hurt you when they find they're wrong._"

Lende got into the elevator with Courtney and Noah at his sides. While the elevator began to descend, the nerd followers all crowded into the staircases next to the elevator and ran to the bottom. Once there they crowded next to the elevator doors to receive Lende when he came out of there.

"_I remember when this whole thing began.  
__No talk of cliques we just wanted things done.  
__And believe me...my friendship with you hasn't died._"

DJ moved to the escalator that, contrary to its name, went down. He leaped up on it and put his hands to the opposite moving rubber railings on it. Then he pushed up, balancing himself on them and staying on the air, not touching the metal steps of the escalator. He continued singing while descending.

"_But EVERY word you say today  
__Gets twisted 'round some other way.  
__And they'll hurt you if they think you've lied._"

When he reached the bottom of the escalator, DJ leaped off the railings and when he landed on the floor he gave a somersault and stood on his feet yet again.

"_Our idea to extend recess  
__Would've been a great success.  
__Hadn't all those preppy dicks  
__Started sayin' things 'bout cliques  
__But it turns out that it's true  
__And Alfred that is no good.  
__It will bring the school great harm  
__It will bring parents alarm._"

The nerds with Al and his assistants began to mobilize again and so did the Jamaican following them.

"_Listen, Alfred, don't you care for your race?  
__Don't you see that nerds must keep in their place?  
__The jocks rule, have you forgotten how put down we ARE?_"

While singing the next verse, DJ looks around as if paranoid of somebody watching him.

"_I am frightened by the preps.  
__For we are taking too many steps.  
__And they'll crush us if we go too far.  
__If we GO TOO FAR!_"

The mob of nerds begins to clap. They clap three times, then they stop, duck while they keep walking and repeat the same process three times again before resuming their normal walking. DJ begins to follow the mob again but this time he tries to get close to Al while singing, but the nerds won't let him through.

"_Listen, Alfred, to the warning I give.  
__Please remember that I want us to live.  
__But it's sad to see our chances weakening with every HOUR._"

The crowd left the mall, exiting into the parking lot. It was around four PM and outside the sun was shining bright. DJ left as well and continued trying to get closer to Al while on the parking lot of the mall.

"_All your followers are blind.  
__Too much Summer on their minds.  
__It was beautiful but now it's sour.  
__Yes it's all GONE SOUR!_"

DJ almost managed to force his way into the mob but one of the nerds pushed him down and DJ remained on the floor as the mob got out of the parking lot and walked on the streets. DJ still sang while the mob got away.

"_Listen, Alfred, to the warning I give!  
__Please remember that I want us to live!_"

DJ got up and ran after the nerds to the street. He saw that they had gotten too far away from him. He was too tired and saw that it was useless to chase them since the nerds wouldn't let him talk to Al yet. Instead he leapt up on a mailbox and and began to sing from there while he grabbed onto a street lamp.

"_C'mon, C'mon!  
__Listen to me!  
__C'mon, C'mon!  
__He won't listen!  
__C'mon, C'mon!  
__He won't LISTEN!_"

DJ finished his song and to add dramatic effect he let go of the lamp and spread his arms to stand on the mailbox in a cross-like position. However, all dramatic effect was ruined when somebody threw a rock at DJ from a window in a nearby building, knocking him off the mailbox and onto the floor.

"Cut it out with the singin'! Some of us are trying to sleep!" The man cried.

"But that was all just in my imagination. I fantasized that." DJ replied.

"Yeah, I'm in your mind too." The man cried out.

Then DJ saw how the man whom he was staring at suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Man, I've got a powerful imagination."

* * *

Hello everyone. Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste. I've been around for a long, long year and I stole many men's soul and faith. Wait a minute...that's not my introduction speech that's "Sympathy For The Devil". Sorry I got them mixed up...let me try this again. One second. Here goes...

I'm featured in almost every story ever written. From "The Day Of The Jackal" to "La Casa De Los Espíritus". From "The Shining" to "Don Quijote De La Mancha". Heck, even from "The Raven" to "Ulysses" and from "Don Segundo Sombra" to "Shit-light"...I mean "Twilight". I am the narrator. However, I am a special type of narrator. I'm a third person, omniscient narrator...he who knows it all.

Anyway I shall begin my narration.

Every school has its cliques. The nerds, the geeks, the dorks, the goths, the gamers, party animals, the stoners, the young politicians, the bullies, the preps, the jocks, etc. But of course, people from certain cliques also befriend people from other cliques. Most cliques could mix together well with all other cliques but there were only two cliques that could only mix with each other and themselves. The preps and the jocks.

The jocks ruled the school. They were big, strong, attractive and their two leaders were actually smart. They were the only ones strong enough to control the bullies but they weren't smart enough to actually hold political pwoer in the school. For that they had the prep elite. The prep elite were twelve kids who held political control over the school. One was president, the others were counselors.

The school elite was headed by three people. Their official leader, James Gradaham. His lieutenant, Tommy Annas and finally the most popular girl in school...Heather Satana.

Currently Heather was sitting around in her room at her home, which was a large mansion in the rich neighborhood of town, with two other members of the council. Her two friends Mary Hayworth and Amanda Barrington.

"The goth girl doesn't matter. She's not popular so there's no way she'll upstage me." Heather said, very securely.

"Yes but Heather...think about it. She is very unpopular. She is one of the biggest outcasts in this school. Her mere presence in the musical as the loser she is could make everybody hate it, despite you being in it. Your coolness and hotness would certainly outweigh the loserdom of most of the dorks in this school...but Gwen is such a huge freak that I think nobody can balance it out." Amanda said.

"I think Mandy's right, Heather." Mary agreed.

Mary was a real yes-woman. She agreed with whatever her friends said...and often with other people who have similar voices to those of her friends. She's not very bright...she doesn't reach Lindsay-like levels of "not very bright" but still she's not Einstein...or Bernstein...or Keanu Reeves either. She's damn stupid.

"Oh my God! I hadn't thought of that!" Heather exclaimed. "Fuck! I can't let weird goth girl ruin me! This is the first time I get a starring role since every other time Courtney always got them and I won't let it be ruined! But I can't get her off the show, I tried talking to Courtney and threatening her but she wouldn't budge. The only choice is to make Gwen cool."

Suddenly Amanda slapped Heather across the face.

"Heather, you're talking nonsense! Something like that can't be done! If she becomes cool then all the loserness inside her right now will be set free! Do you know how much damage a cloud of loserness that big going around could do? It could tear apart the fabric of our very universe!" She yelled.

"I have to risk it. I won't let my rep as a brilliant actress be ruined by some goth freak!" Heather yelled.

"Well, how are you going to do that?" Mary asked.

"Easy...I'll call the master of cool. My coolness mentor...and my boyfriend." Heather said.

"Alejandro Flynn?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, you already know that Alejandro is my boyfriend. Why would you ask? And why did you say his last name too? I's not like you're introducing him as a new character to a story." Heather said.

"Sorry."

"Anyway. Alejandro can make anyone popular. He did it for Beth. He can certainly do it for Gwenny. It'll be tougher but I know my Alex and he can do it." Heather claimed.

"Woah Heather, slow down there. To get this done Alejandro will have to spend a lot of time with that girl. Aren't you worried about that?" Amanda asked.

"Please? Like Alejandro would ever leave _me_ for a loser like _her_. Plus I'm sure she's a lesbian or something." Heather rebuffed.

"Then it is decided?"

"Yes. I'll talk to Alejandro tomorrow and we'll make sure that by the time we do 'Chicago' she'll be popular enough to not ruin the play with her total loserdom." Heather said.

And so our story really begins...

* * *

**Read and review.**

**Please, read and review because last time almost nobody did and it's kind of a downer. I don't you to review but it still feels nice when people do. It doens't even have to be positive, criticism is also appreciated.**

**Also, try to guess afterwhom I modeled the character of Al Lende.**

**Gracias Totales,  
****Mr. Panama Red**


	4. All I Care About Is Love

"…And step, turn, turn, step, right, left, kick, jump, kick, left, right, left, right, step, kick, jump, step and turn." Chris McClean instructed as Noah carried out his instructions perfectly.

Chris contemplated his routine briefly before clapping.

"Bravo Noah, you are finally ready to play the great and only Billy Flynn!" The cocky teacher exclaimed.

Noah panted and then looked at his watch.

"Oh Jesus! I'm late! I have to go to rehearsal." Noah said.

The know-it-all, who feared that his punctual reputation would be damaged should he fail to turn up began to pick up his things and prepare to leave his home, where Mr. McClean had been giving him "Billy Flynn lessons".

"One las thing Noah...what do you always have to project while on stage?" Chris called out as Noah ran down the street.

"A condescending cockyness and expressions that make everybody realize that I'm better than them!" Noah shouted back.

"You're gonna nail this, kid!" Chris returned.

As Noah disappeared from his sight, Chris sighed.

"That boy will make Jerry Orbach proud."

* * *

If there was something that Duncan was used to it was being late. DJ on the other hand wasn't so used to that, so when that Saturday afternoon DJ and Duncan were arriving late, the former was pretty much troubled about it.

"Relax Deej, what do you think that uptight little broad will do to you for being ten minutes late? She's a wimp." Duncan said cockily.

"I wouldn't diss Courtney that much, y'all." Said DJ. "She's nice when you get to know her, plus she's very tough."

"She doesn't scare me." Said Duncan. "Plus she'd never be nice to me, just like I'll never be nice to her. She's not the type of person I like."

"Yeah right Duncan, what about that crush you had on her from the seventh grade up until last year." DJ mocked.

"OK first off, it wasn't for that long, it was like until the tenth grade." Duncan interjected. "Also, it was not a crush. I just thought she was cute. If I had been crushing on her I wouldn't have sabotaged her presidential bid with Gwen on the eighth grade. Plus I'd never think nicely of her again after she's forcing me to waste my time on this shitty-ass musical."

The duo entered the school auditorium, where almost the entire cast and crew were waiting for them.

"There you are!" Courtney exclaimed angrily. "Where were you two?"

"Don't kill me!" DJ begged, cowering in fear as Courtney approached them.

"Don't worry DJ, I'm not mad at you." Courtney reassured him.

She turned to Duncan.

"I'm sure _somebody else_is responsible for your tardiness."

"Whatever." The punk sighed as he walked towards the stage.

She turned back to DJ.

"Hey DJ, did you see Noah or Gwen along the way?" She asked.

"No. Why?"

"Because those two were supposed to show us their performances today." Courtney explained. "Now what do we do until they arrive?"

From the back of the auditorium, somebody called out.

"Hey Court, you've got your routine as Heather's understudy ready." Said Trent. "Why don't you give them a demonstration?"

"You know what, Trent? That's an excellent idea!"

Courtney walked over to the stage and then headed for the back area.

"I'll change and then be back in five minutes to show you how a real performance is done." Said the brunette as she slid backstage.

"This is gonna be interesting. After having her boss us around, I want to see if at least she can do something right." Said Duncan cockily.

"Oh, she can." Said Trent. "She's been starring in the school's musicals for ages. You'd be impressed."

"Whatever, pussy-pleaser. The day I'm dazzled by her will be the day a fat ninja crashes into this auditorium while he wrestles with a cowboy panda." Duncan rebutted.

The curtain to the stage got pulled open and several male and female performer stepped out. The women were wearing tight, short, black dressed and the men tight leather pants and black vests.

"Who are those?" Asked LeShawna.

"The ensemble." Answered Harold. "They are the forgotten centerpiece of all musicals. If it weren't for the back-up singers and dancers who add a brilliant chorus several famous musical comedy numbers would be much bleaker."

"Yeah, whatever stringbean." Answered the black girl.

Trent pressed the play button on the stereo, which set off some brass instruments (namely trumpets, saxophones and a tuba) and then began to play his own part on the piano. It was an edgy jazz tune, sounding like a speakeasy pianola tune. The intro consisted of Trent playing the same keys over and over in a repetitive and sudden manner, creating a step-like effect. Indeed, the ensemble stepped, or rather strutted forward in a line formation across the stage as he played.

Then a voice could be heard from backstage. The voice was clearly being enhanced by a microphone but it would have been clear even if unenhanced.

"_Come on babe,  
__Why don't we paint the town?_"

Trent leaned into his piano microphone and spoke quickly, but smoothly.

"...And now ladies and gentlemen; The musical mistress, the preppy queen of the show and the duchess of high grades...Miss Courtney Duarte!"

Courtney stepped out from behind the stage. She was wearing a black leotard with a white shirt and a black, buttoned-up show-vest above it. On her feet were black high-heeled shoes and on her legs some black fishnet stockings held up with by garter belt. On her gloved hands she held a black walking stick, around her neck was a fitting red bow-tie and crowning her head was a black bowler hat.

"_...And all that jazz._"

Courtney strutted forward with a confidence and sensuality that was never seen in her off the stage. She sang while she walked through the small corridor formed by the two lines of ensemble members standing on the stage. As Courtney strutted forward sensually, Duncan's eyes became wide as saucers and he couldn't help but stare at her.

"_I'm gonna rouge my knees  
__And roll my stockings down  
__And all that jazz._"

While she sang, she did it with a tone that resembled the attitude of legendary speakeasy matron Texas Guinan. When she stood at the front of the ensemble, the dancers behind her lined up in a triangle formation and began to emulate her.

"_Start the car  
__I know a whoopie spot  
__Where the gin is cold  
__But the piano's hot!  
__It's just a noisy hall  
__Where there's a nightly brawl  
__And all that jazz._"

While on the first verse of the previous stanza they all raised their arms up and turned their hands in a car starting motion. On the second, they swung their hips round. On the third they slid their hands down the side of their bodies. On the fourth they all slapped themselves on the left butt-cheek. This last motion very much to Duncan's approval. On the fifth they took a step forward and on the sixth they gave a kick before sliding one on one knee while Courtney sang the song's title.

This was followed by a brief dance break where Courtney would periodically utter the name of the song in an alluring voice as they all side stepped forward to the tune and at one point would thrust their arms upwards and utter coordinated sounds that resembled whipe snaps.

"_Slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes  
__And all that jazz.  
__I hear that Father Gip is gonna blow the blues  
__And all that jazz._"

Courtney and the ensemble put their hands in front of them as if holding a trumpet and pretended to play.

"_Hold on hun,  
__We're gonna bunny hug  
__I bought some aspirin  
__Down at United Drug  
__In case you shake apart  
__And want a brand new start  
__To do that JAZZ!_"

The ensemble hugged themselves while making a turn and then raised their arms to their mouths as if holding a pill bottle and popping in a few. They extended their arms in a violent motion and then took steps while delivering kicks before slowly kneeling down on the final line. At the end of the final line, Courtney shot up as she sang a high note on the word "Jazz" while the ensemble remained down.

"_Find a flask, we're playing fast and loose  
__And all that jazz._"

Courtney stepped to the side and raised her hands up in the air, holding the cane horizontally with both hands while she sang the first line. Three men from the ensemble followed her; two stood to either side of her and one behind her. While she sang the first line, each one put on hand against her stomach and upon delivering the song name all the ensemble sang it with her in a chorus.

"_Right up here is where I store the juice.  
__And all that jazz._"

The three men pulled their hands off her belly and she sexily slid her hand up her calf, thigh and finally to her buttocks, which she once again slapped before singing the chorus again with the rest of the ensemble.

"_Come on babe,  
__We're gonna brush the sky!  
__I bet your Lucky Lindy  
__Never flew so high.  
_'_Cause in the stratosphere  
__How could__ he lend an ear  
__To all that jazz!_"

Courtney laid down on the hands of the three guys, who hoisted her up and carried her through the stage as she lay on their arms, holding her head up with her hand with her elbow resting on one of the guys' heads. She sang while looking at the audience. They then set her down and they all stood on triangle again. They all sang again in chorus.

"_Oh, you're gonna see your Sheba shimmy shake!  
__And all that jazz!  
__Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break!  
__And all that jazz!  
__Show her where to park her girdle.  
__Oh, her mother's blood would curdle.  
__If she'd hear her babies queer  
__For all that jazz!_"

Suddenly the entire cast began to side step on triangle while they sang. They repeated the first three stanzas but with a more accelerated pace before returning to the center of the stage. As a music break played, Courtney walked to the back of the stage and walked up some steps to an elevated platform on the top of the stage. Where she put the cane to the floor and leaned on it while she sang.

"_Oh, I'm no ones wife but...  
__Oh, I love my life!_"

Courtney then ran backward behind the curtain while she sang.

"_And all that..._"

She then yelled out the following word while running to the edge of the elevated platform on the back of the stage.

"_JAZZ!_"

After that word she leaped off the platform and then landed on the hands of the ensemble, who held her up in the air while they sang the last two words of the song.

"_That jazz..._"

The audience sat still for a second before standing up and howling and cheering madly. The ensemble laid Courtney down and then they all bowed politely and in gratitude. The only one who wasn't cheering madly was Duncan, because he was too busy staring at Courtney in both bewilderment and adoration.

"Holy fuck..."

At that point, the door to the auditorium burst open and a fat man dressed as a ninja burst into the room, followed by a panda dressed as a cowboy. Both punched each other for a bit, catching the attention of everybody present before the panda cowboy tackled the fat ninja and dragged him out the same door they came in through.

Subsequently, Noah entered the auditorium.

"Were those a fat ninja and a cowboy panda wrestling just then?" He asked. "I have got to be early next time."

"You!" Yelled Courtney. "You're late!"

"Oh, save me your speeches. I have my performance ready. I'll do it now and it'll be worth the wait." Said Noah.

The know-it-all went backstage and began getting ready. As did the ensemble.

* * *

Gwen ran through the halls of the school. She was really late and she knew that Courtney was going to launch a tirade against her as soon as she arrived, but she figured the sooner she did the shorter the scolding would be.

However, along the way she bumped into somebody. A certain somebody that was looking for her.

"Why Gwen, you don't have to hurry up so much." Said that person.

He was a tall, tan man with Latin-ascendancy. He had shoulder length dark-brown hair and his eyes were a dark brown color. Despite his mainly Latin appearance and ascendancy, he had an Anglo-Saxon last name. This was because his father was Irish and his mother Peruvian. This turned out to be a lucky thing for him, since it allowed him a United Kingdom commonwealth Canadian citizenship and also kept him from inheriting his mother's unfortunate last name of "Burromuerto". Instead his last name was Flynn. First name Alejandro. Full name, Alejandro Esteban Flynn.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked coldly, not having a deep appreciation for him.

"I want to help you."

"Say what?"

"I've heard that you are participating in the school's rendition of 'Chicago' as one of the main characters, Roxie Hart." Alejandro said. "Well, the success of a school musical relies both on the talent of the cast and on their image. You have a terrible image in this school and since I want to see this production triumph...I want to help you improve your image."

"Why would you care about this proudction in particular?" Asked Gwen, very much skeptical.

"Because...'Chicago' is my favourite musical and I want to see a good version of it and want it to be a success, like all 'Chicago' presentations should be." Explained Alejandro.

"I doubt I need your help. Plus I would never pay for something like a makeover."

"Oh, it won't be a makeover. We'll just find a way to make your style a little bit more...mass appealing. But it would still be goth." Alejandro explained. "Also, I won't charge you."

"You won't?"

"No."

"So, you're not doing this for money?"

"No. I don't care about the money. I do it for the love." Said Alejandro. "In fact..."

Back in the auditorium, the ensemble of chorus girls were done singing their intro part and as Trent hit play on the recording for the brass instruments and simultaneously began to play his piano, he leaned into his microphone and talked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the silver-tongued prince of the classroom, the deadpan wizard of wit; the one, the only...Noah Stein!"

On the stage, a group of six girls were holding each a giant pink feather fan that would be used for exotic fan dancing. They held them to the spot between all of them, covering up somebody behind it. Upon hearing the introduciton, they moved the fans aside to reveal two people. Noah and Alejandro, both of them wearing luxury, black tuxedos along with black fedora hats with, both standing back to back against each other.

They leaned off each other and the girls ran to the sides of the stage.

"Is everybody hear ready? Is everybody happy?" Exclaimed Noah. "Let's do this!"

Alejandro stepped forward. He began to sing in a tone which was flamboyant and eloquent, resembling the mannerisms of Richard Gere's Flynn.

"_I don't care about expensive things.  
__Cashmere coats, diamond rings.  
__Don't mean a thing.  
__All I care about is love._"

The girls returned to both the men on the center stage. Alejandro shoved Noah to the floor and the girls circle around him. They put their fans in front of him so as to only leave his head popping out on view.

"_That's what I'm here for._"

They then began to step to the side, leading Alejandro with them as he sang the following stanza.

"_I don't care for wearing silk cravats,  
__Ruby studs, satin spats.  
__Don't mean a thing.  
__All I care about is love._"

Noah stepped up and then grabbed Alejandro by the shirt, head-butted his nose and then pushed him off the stage.

"This is my fantasy." He exclaimed before the girls all circled him and began fanning him with the pink fans. Noah began to sing. His version of Billy differed slightly. He sang in a more serious yet charismatic tone which resembled the style Al Jolson or of Ted "Is Everybody Happy?" Lewis, much closer to the original Flynn performed by Jerry Orbach.

"_Give me two eyes a-blue.  
__Softly saying 'I need you'.  
__Let me see her standing there  
__And honest mister I'm a millionaire._"

The girls stood round Noah again and positioned their fans in front of themselves so as to form a horizontally lined circle around him while he sang.

"_I don't care for any fine attire  
__Vanderbilt might admire.  
__No, no, not me.  
__All I care about is love._"

All the girls sprawled on the floor and laid on their sides, looking at the audience. At that point Noah began to talk in a passionate yet cool demeanour, not going to extremes but rather keeping a perfect balance between passion and persuasive modulation.

"Now, maybe you're thinking I'm talking about physical love. Well I'm not. Not physical love exclusively. There's other kinds of love. Like love of justice! Love of legal procedures! Love of lending a hand to somebody who really needs you! Love for you fellow man...Those are the kinds of love I'm talking about!"

Before Noah could go on, Alejandro jumped back into the fantasy and pushed Noah away, talking his place in the circle of hot, semi-nude girls holding fans.

"That was a really cheesy speech, amigo." Alejandro said, looking at Noah angrily.

He then dusted himself off and realized he was standing in a circle of hot, semi-nude girls.

"Though physical love ain't so bad either." He concluded.

He tried to sing alone again as well, but Noah jumped in again. Both men raised their fists and prepared for a fight, but before the could the girls got up, forcing them to continue singing together as a duet.

"_When push comes to shove.  
__All we care about is love.  
__That's why we're here for.  
__I swear, honest to God.  
__All we care about is love.  
__That's what we're here for._"

The girls began to run in large ovals around the boys, swinging their fans as Noah and Alejandro sang together in unison.

"_Show me long, raven hair.  
__Flowing out, about to there.  
__When I see her running free.  
__Keep your money!  
__That's enough for me!_"

The girls then formed a semi-circle around the boys that reached the edge of the stage. They both began to sing in a passionate fashion, though Alejandro's was far more fierce than Noah's for obvious reasons.

"_I don't care for driving Packard cars  
__Or smoking long, buck cigars!  
__No, no, not me!_"

The girls then stood in a straight line behind both the actors, putting their fans behind them.

"_All I care about is doing the guy in  
__That's picking on you!  
__Twisting the wrist  
__That's turning the screw!_"

While they sang the previous verse, the boys walked backwards and as they did, the girls pulled fans out of the way as if they were doors being opened by the boys that were walking backwards through them. Finally, when they were at the very back of the stage the two boys delivered the final line.

"_All I care about is LOVE!_"

The final rolls of music played and Noah was left alone in the stage with the ensemble girls. Alejandro de-materialized and then reappeared elsewhere, in the hallway back where Gwen was standing.

"As you see, I'm doing this for noble reasons." Alejandro claimed. "I will charge nothing and I will make you popular without changing who you are. It's for the best of the production and for you as well. What do you say, señorita?"

Gwen thought on it for a second but answered almost immediately.

"I'm in."

"Perfecto. I will meet you at your house tomorrow. I will bring some things over and we will start working on how to make you Gothic queen of the school." Said Alejandro.

"Cool. Though one thing...Gothic was an aesthetic style developed in the middle ages and present still today. My style is goth, a totally different thing." Gwen explained.

"Oh, how nice. Now here's a new thing. From now on only I do the talking, OK?"

"I..."

"Uh-uh-uh. Only I do the talking." He said. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Gwendolyn Daly."

And with that he was gone. Well he wasn't really gone. He just walked away. He went from one place to the other but the matter constituting his body still remained within our universe so he couldn't be classified as gone.

I just trailed off there. It happens.

* * *

**Also, CarmillaD, you guessed right...Al Lende is inspired by Salvador Allende.**

**Please review.**

**Gracias Totales.**


	5. This Lende Must Fry

**Normal text is actions and talking, **_**Italicized**_** text is singing or emphasized words.**

**

* * *

**

As soon as Noah's presentation of "All I Care About" was done, Courtney declared the rehearsal over and Heather was able to leave and head for another meeting.

Room 462 was reserved exclusively for the meetings of a select group of people. Twelve people specifically. The Junior Republican club or otherwise known as the prep elite of the school.

Heather entered Room 462 and was met by greetings from the vice-president, Tommy Annas and her boyfriend, Alejandro.

Thomas "Tommy" Annas was a singular case within the preps. Ever since kindergarten he'd been the best friend and right hand man of James Gradaham, who would later be president of the school elite, yet Tommy was pretty much the opposite of a cool kid during those days. He was a nerdy chess champion and also great friends with Noah and DJ.

Soon, upon entry to middle school the select group then known as the school elite was formed through the Junior Republican Club. Gradaham pushed for Tommy's permission to enter but he was denied, Gradaham was allowed in but not Tommy, due to his chess status and friendships.

That is until his father's fine restaurants became a national franchise and Tommy's family became rich. After that, he was allowed in and became vice-president due to his best friend and president's influence on the club.

Now, he was there.

Tommy had scruffy, short brown hair and a large nose as his most notable features. He commonly wore jeans with a dark green shirt and a black leather jacket.

The room was a moderately large classroom with a long rectangular table in the center, surrounded by twelve chairs. Five on each side and two at the heads; there were also a mini-fridge, a vending machine, two computers and a flat screen TV with a DVD player. In the room were windows that overlooked the whole front school yard.

Present at the room when Heather entered were all members of the club sans president Gradaham. Those who were there were Tommy Annas; the two counselors Heather and Alejandro; treasurer Tina Hayworth; secretary Adam Gloucester and general members Mary Hayworth (who was Tina Hayworth's twin sister), Amanda Barrington, Jeremy Beedle, Simon Wilkinson, Lindsay Gauthier and Jonas Himmler.

"Can we get this meeting underway? Alex and I have a date." Groaned Heather.

"We can't start until Gradaham is here." Replied Annas in his particularly high-pitched voice. "Also, it's club rules to adress each other by last name when on a meeting, Satana."

"Whatever...Annas!" Heather replied. "By the way, a chipmunk called. It wants it's vocal chords back."

"I thought chipmunks couldn't talk." Said Lindsay in her typically air-headed manner.

"Why did we let her in again?" Asked an annoyed Heather.

Her question was answered when she caught all the boys staring a Lindsay's above averagely sized bosom.

"Never mind."

Then, the door to the room was pushed open and in came a tall boy. He had long, shoulder length black hair and a serious expression locked onto his face, which gave an air of villainy further enhanced by his classic, cliché goatee. He wore black jeans, a red shirt and a black leather jacket.

They all greeted him quickly and Annas was the first to speak to him properly from the head of the table opposite to the entry door.

"_Good Gradaham, the council waits for you.  
__The school elite and preps are here for you._"

Gradaham positioned himself at head opposite to Annas'. He then began to sing in a deep, menacing voice.

"_Ah gentlemen..._"

Heather grunted to catch attention, causing Gradaham to groan and sigh.

"Fine. I'm just going along with the original lyrics. Blame Andrew Lloyd Webber."

He cleared his throat.

"_...And ladies, we all know why we are here.  
__We've not much time and quite a problem near._"

Suddenly the entire congregation could hear a faint yet increasing cheering coming from the hallway.

"_Hosanna! Superstar!  
__Hosanna! Superstar!  
__Hosanna! Superstar!  
__Hosanna! Superstar!_"

An angered Annas stepped away from the head of the table and began and walked to the entrance door.

"_Listen to that howling mob of blockheads in the hall  
__A day or two with nerdlings and they don't question him at all._"

The council sans the president and vice-president began to bang their hands against the table as if drumming while they all sang.

"_He is dangerous!_

Back outside the crowd sang.

"_Al Lende Superstar!_"

Back inside they sang again.

_He is dangerous!_"

And outside.

"_Tell us you're who they say you are!_"

Back inside, Heather contributed to the musical discussion. She walked up to the window and looked outside, where she saw a large crowd forming around a specific individual. She was followed by Annas and Alejandro.

"_The dork is in the yard right now to pick up some support._"

Alejandro retorted.

"_A rabble rousing mission that I think we must abort._"

The other members of the council drummed against the table while they sang again.

"_He is dangerous!  
__He is dangerous!_"

Heather looked down again and saw the mob getting even bigger, reaching at least twenty people plus Lende.

"_Look Gradaham, they're right outside our yard._"

Alejandro began to head for the door.

"_Alright Gradaham, I'll go call the hallway guard._"

Gradaham put his hand on Alejandro's shoulder and stopped him.

"_No wait! We need a more permanent solution to our problems._"

Suddenly, a more upbeat melody picked up and Annas sang while he, Alejandro and Heather returned to their positions in the table while Gradaham went to the window.

"_What then to do about Alfred Lende?  
__Nerdy loser wonderman, hero of fools._"

Alejandro then listed while he sang, lifting a finger for each item.

"_No cliques, no fighting, no bullies, no slogans._"

The next verse was sung by Gradaham, who continued staring out the window, not looking at his fellow councilmen.

"_One thing I'll say for him, Lende is good._"

Annas turned to his best friend and warned him.

"_We cannot leave him to his own devices.  
__His half-witted fans will get out of control._"

Heather then turned to Annas.

"_But how do we stop him?  
__His glamour increases  
__By leaps every minute.  
__He is top of the poll._"

Suddenly, Gradaham turned around and approached the middle of the table, beginning to sing.

"_I see bad things arising.  
__The crowd crown him king  
__Which the jocks would ban._"

He slammed his fists down on the table for emphasis and sang louder.

"_I see pranks and expulsion  
__Our elimination because of one man.  
__Pranks and expulsion because of one man._"

The council then sang after him.

"_Because, because, because of one man!_"

Gradaham retained the lead role.

"_Our elimination because of one man._"

Then the council sang again.

"_Because of one, 'cause of one, 'cause of one man!_"

Annas left his position and then walked over to his best friend, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"_What then to do about his Lendemania?  
__Oh, how do we deal with a loser king?_"

Gradaham turned back to the window and Alejandro put his hand to his chin and began to ponder.

"_How do we start with a man who is bigger  
__Than Courtney when Courtney did her long recess thing?_"

Gradaham turned back violently again and faced his councilmen as he sang his part in a deep, booming voice.

"_Fools you have no perception!  
__The stakes we are gambling are frighteningly high!  
__We must crush him completely!  
__So like Courtney before him this Lende must fry!  
__For the sake of the schoolboard this Lende must fry!_"

While Gradaham said that "Lende must fry", the members of the council looked at each other doubtfully, but as soon as they all saw a hint of agreement in each others eyes they all sang once again when Gradaham finished his verse.

"_Must fry, must fry, this Lende must fry!_"

Gradaham concluded.

"_So like Courtney before him this Lende must fry!_"

Finally, all the council sang the final line, but now in a more sinister and hushed tone.

"_Must fry, must fry, this Lende must, Lende must, Lende must fry..._"

Gradaham cleared his throat and then announced.

"So the we are decided?" he asked.

"Then we are decided." Replied Annas. "Now, how exactly do we make him fry?"

"We could use a frier." Suggested Simon Wilkinson jokingly.

Annas looked at him cruelly and then proceeded to slap him across the face. He knocked him to the floor and then proceeded to kick him in the stomach.

"THAT...WAS NOT...FUNNY!" Annas yelled between kicks.

Annas stopped brutalizing the kid and then proceeded.

"Does anybody have any _real_ suggestions?" He asked.

"Um, Tommy..." Heather cut in.

"I'm sorry, who's Tommy?" Asked Annas in a condescending manner.

"Fine...Annas, Gradaham, you should see this." She said.

The two leaders approached the window and saw that the crowd of at least thirty nerds was moving into the school and they were chanting "To the principal".

"Crap, we can't let them get to Flaggot!" Yelled Gradaham in his booming, deep voice. "Let's get the hallway guard and stop them!"

* * *

"DJ, what the hell is going on?" Courtney yelled at DJ, chasing after him.

Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah and Trent were chasing after the crowd that Al Lende was leading towards the Principal's office. The previously mentioned six teens were in the auditorium when they heard the commotion and came out to see.

"Al is leading this crazy crowd to the principal's. They're gonna complaint! I told him it's a bad idea because this kinda stuff always turns violent but he wouldn't listen! He's lettin' this whole thing get to his head!" DJ replied.

The crowd began to chant as a smiling Alfred led them forth.

"_Hosanna  
__Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna  
__Hey Sanna Hosanna!  
__Hey Alfie, Alfie  
__Won't you smile at me?  
__Sanna Hosanna Hey  
__Superstar!_"

As the crowd reached the point where there was a set of stairs that led upwards as well as two halls before the stairs with one leading to the left and the other to the right, the hallway was blocked by six muscular bullies, all wearing leather jackets and cracking their fists menacingly. Then from the stairs descended James Gradaham, followed by Tommy Annas, Alejandro, Heather, Adam Gloucester and Jonas Himmler.

Gradaham stepped forward and glared furiously at Alfred. Gradaham readied his throat and then bellowed.

"_Tell the rabble to be quiet, we anticipate a riot.  
__This common crowd is much too loud.  
__Tell the mob who sing your song that they are fools and they are wrong!  
__They are a curse. They should disperse._"

The nerds of the crowd began to get pushy with the bullies blocking the path but Al stepped in front and stoppd the shoving. He then turned to James and with a light-hearted face he sang out loud.

"_Why waste your breath moaning at the crowd?  
__Nothing can be done to stop the shouting.  
__If every tongue were stilled the noise would still continue.  
__The books and lockers themselves would start to sing!_"

Al began to lead the crowd into a chant and as they sang the crowd pushed past the nerds and to the hallway that went left.

"_Hosanna!  
__Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna  
__Hey Sanna Hosanna  
__Hey Alfie, Alfie  
__Would you fight for me?  
__Sanna Hosanna Hey  
__Superstar!_"

The crowd pushed past the bullies and quickly scurried to the hallway that went left, leaving behind the bullies and the school elite sans one member, Heather, who was following them, decided to see what would happen.

The remaining members of the council left behind all began to shuffle out of the school.

"That was a failed endeavour." Said Tommy.

"If we are lucky Flaggot won't talk to them." Added Gradaham.

"Why were they chanting 'Hosanna'?" Wondered secretary Adam Gloucester. "That's a Jewish word. What do nerds have to do with Judaism?"

"It's probably because of Lende." Replied Jonas Himmler. "Only a jew could be that big of a prick!"

"Woah!" Bellowed all other council members.

"What?"

"Dude, that was so wrong..." Said a disgusted Gradaham.

"Where did that come from, man?" Added Annas. "That's just nasty..."

"I think I'm gonna leave now. I don not want to be near you." Adam told him.

"Me neither." Said Alejandro.

The councilmen backed away from Jonas, leaving him alone.

"What? What? I do not see what I did wrong!" He yelled.

Back inside, once the crowd got far away enough from the preps Al began to sing to them and to the witnessing members of the 'Chicago' production.

"_Sing me your songs,  
__But not for me alone.  
__Sing out for yourselves  
__For you are bless-ed.  
__There is not one of you  
__Who cannot win the school.  
__The slow, the acne suffering  
__The asthmatic, the dead!_"

The crowd cheered and began to sing again.

"_Hosanna  
__Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna  
__Hey Sanna Hosanna!  
__Hey Alfie, Alfie  
__Would you die for me?  
__Sanna Hosanna Hey  
__Superstar!_"

The crowd cheered once again but it was only brief since the crowd began to charge away angrily. Al and DJ tried to stop them but they were unable to. Al, DJ, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Trent and Heather chased after the crowd and watched as they reached where the bullies from before were sitting around.

The crowd charged at the unsuspecting bullies and began to punch them. In normal circumstances the bullies could easily outmatch the nerds but since there were five bullies to each nerd they were pretty much outnumbered.

Courtney tried to stop the violence, but soon found that there were three nerds trying to attack her. She managed to hurt them pretty badly, since she knew Taekwondo but they could take a lot of pain and soon discovered she was outmatched. Before she could be taken down, Duncan stormed in and punched away the attacking nerds. He took Courtney by the hand and then led her away from the combat.

Geoff and Bridgette ran off as soon as they saw things were getting out of hand and Trent and Noah had fled a while ago.

Al found himself unable to stop the violence and he turned with pleading eyes to DJ, who met his eyes with a cold stare and mouthed him an "I told you so" before storming off.

This did not go unnoticed by a certain raven haired Asian girl, who had just discovered the way to set up Al Lende and make him "fry".

The raven haired girl followed DJ.

* * *

**Cliffhanger.**** The next chapter will unveil what happens when Heather and DJ and Courtney and Duncan are alone after this. Just wait.**

**FYI:****The songs used in this chapter are altered versions of "This Jesus Must Die" and "Hosanna" both from Andrew Lloyd Webber's rock opera "Jesus Christ Superstar".**

**Please review.**

**Gracias Totales,  
****Mr. Panama Red**


	6. Rainbow High

Duncan dragged Courtney away from the war zone where the nerds were fighting with the bullies.

They both panted and heaved as they recovered their breath after their escape.

"Jesus! Since when are nerds so fucking crazy?" Duncan exclaimed.

They sighed for a minute before Courtney looked up at Duncan.

"Thanks Duncan. You saved me back there." She said. "I owe you one."

"I know how you can make it up to me." Said Duncan.

"How?"

"Well. We could hang out tonight." Duncan told her.

Courtney looked at him in shock for a minute.

"Duncan…are you asking me out?" She asked him, surprised.

"Yeah, babe. Duncan is asking you out." He said, returning to his usual, cocky demeanor.

Courtney thought on it for a second.

"So Princess…Yes or no?"

"Fine!" She yelled. "Only if you don't tell anybody."

"Why? Are you ashamed you're going out with me?"

"No…but other people would start to get a bad opinion of me for no reason if they found out." Courtney explained.

"OK. I won't tell." Duncan said. "It makes the whole thing a lot kinkier anyway."

Duncan rested his hand on one of the lockers and smiled seductively at Courtney.

"So? Wanna have a little pre-date make-out session?" He asked.

Courtney gave him a death glare and proceeded to give Duncan a kick in the balls. The punk clutched his crotch and collapsed onto his knees. Duncan squealed and then spoke again as Courtney walked away.

"We're still up for tonight?" He asked in a high pitched voice.

"Sure. Just don't tell anyone!" She called back as she walked off.

"OK." He replied before falling over.

**

* * *

**

DJ angrily walked down the hall. He had warned Al that if he excited the subordinated cliques further they would get violent but Al ignored him and now what he had predicted occurred. Also this was just an isolated incident, if Al won then the jocks would get mad and attack randomly as well. It was bad now that just the underdogs were doing it but if the jocks attacked as well it would get worse.

"I told him not to take it too far. I mean it's fucking high school, things weren't so bad in the first place. So what if the jocks and preps have a little more privileges? After school is over that won't matter anymore. It's not like we're exploited workers." DJ spoke to himself as he walked down the hall.

"Oh, I totally agree with you."

DJ turned around and found himself face to face with a girl. Heather.

"What do you mean?"

"I agree with you. Al is taking things too far and people will get hurt for no reason if he goes any further." Heather said. "You've got some good ideas, DJ."

"I don't think I wanna talk to you, Heather." DJ said.

"Why not?"

"Well because you've barely said a word to me since high school began and it's rather suspicious that you're doing so now." DJ answered.

"Are you sure it's not because Al wouldn't like you to be talking to me?" Heather asked.

"No."

"Really?"

"Fine, yes. I mean Al is going way too far but he's my friend. I still care about his opinion." DJ admitted.

"Still you shouldn't let him influence your friendships." Heather said. "That's a bit tyrannical of him. Anyway, I am talking to you now because I felt a little bad that we haven't talked at all during high school. We used to get along during elementary school and I thought that maybe now that we're working in the same school musical we could re-connect."

"I guess so."

"Then how about we reconnect over dinner tonight?" Heather said.

"Sure. I can hang out with you tonight." DJ told her.

"Great DJ." Heather said. "I'll see you around."

"See ya." DJ waved goodbye.

Both of them turned around and went their separate paths, one of them smiling deviously because the plan to ensure a certain somebody didn't become president was coming together quite nicely.

**

* * *

**The very next day, which was Sunday, Alejandro showed up to Gwen's house in the afternoon.

"Alejandro? What are you doing here?" Gwen asked when she opened the door to her house and saw the tall Latin boy behind it.

"I told you I would come to help you out with your style and that's what I'm here for." Alejandro told her.

The conversation was interrupted when Gwen's mother walked near them.

"Who is this young boy, Gwen?" Gwen's mom asked.

"Mom, this is Alejandro. He came over to help me out with something." Gwen replied.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Daly." Alejandro said.

"Gwen, can I speak with you for a second?" Gwen's mom asked.

"Sure. Alejandro, can you go upstairs to my room?" Gwen asked.

Alejandro nodded and went upstairs while Gwen and her mom remained behind.

"Who is this boy, Gwen?" Gwen's mother asked.

"He's just a friend, Mom." Gwen replied.

"Are you sure? Because up to last week you were all over that friend of yours, Trent, and I don't think shifting crushes so quickly is healthy." Gwen's mom commented.

"Mom! No! Alejandro is just a friend and besides I wasn't 'all over' Trent…I just care for him a little more than most boys." Gwen said.

"OK Gwen." Gwen's mom said. "Go have fun. Safe, protected, con-sensual fun."

"Jesus Mom! I'm not going to do anything with Alejandro." Gwen replied.

"OK. I'm sorry." Gwen's mom apologized. "It's just that I'm a little worrisome."

"I know, Mom. Calm down. He's just going to help me with some things from school." Gwen explained.

"OK. Good luck."

"Thanks mom."

Gwen proceeded to go upstairs towards her room, where she found Alejandro waiting.

"Alright Gwen." Alejandro said. "I'm going to help you with your fashion."

"How?"

"I called some friends over who should be coming in right about now." Alejandro answered.

"Who?"

"My gays." Alejandro answered.

"First off, it's offensive that our only introduction was a reference to our homosexuality." A guy who came into the room said with a stereotypically gay voice.

A guy of about Gwen and Alejandro's age who was dressed like a stereotypical gay guy, with tight, black pants and a pink shirt came into the room followed by four other guys of about Gwen's age who were dressed normally.

"Second off, we're not _your _gays…we're the world's gays." The guy said.

"I'm sorry. I just said you were gay because it's an important part of who you are, especially you Kurt." Alejandro explained.

"Not enough. I'm mad. I'm leaving." Kurt said in a stereotypically effeminate tone and then walked out in a stereotypically effeminate manner.

"Don't mind Kurt." Another one of the guys, this one with black hair. "He's a blatant gay stereotype but the rest of us are normal gay guys. I'm Steve."

The black haired guy pointed to another guy with brown hair, then one with red hair and another with blonde hair.

"Those are Tommy, Freddie and Esselesser, respectively." Steve said.

"Esselesser?" Gwen asked.

"It's his last name. We call him by that." Steve answered.

"What's his first name?"

"Esselesser."

"His name is Esselesser Esselesser ?"

"Yes."

"How do you spell that?"

"J-A-C-K S-M-I-T-H." Steve answered.

"So it's expelled exactly like Jack Smith?"

"Yes but it's pronounced Esselesser Esselesser." Esselesser replied.

"This could go around for hours." Alejandro interrupted. "Could we go on with the fashion assistance?"

"Oh of course." Steve proclaimed. "This is going to take a long time anyway. Making her fashionable will be a real challenge."

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked, indignant.

"Oh come on honey, let's not deny that your fashion sense is more nightmarish, tasteless and disgusting than the movie 'New Moon'." Steve commented.

"Then why did you go see it three times?" Freddie asked.

"Because Taylor Lautner takes off his shirt like a million times in that movie and that guy is hot as fuck." Steve justified.

"Anyway, I don't care what you think about your fashion sense. The only thing that matters is that I like it." Gwen said.

"Yeah right. If you didn't care about what others think you wouldn't be here in the first place. You do care and this attitude of yours about not caring probably comes from a necessity to grow up and mature faster than average kids because one of your parents probably walked out on the other one." Steve boasted.

At that point Gwen sat down on the bed and started to cry.

"Yeah, who's the fag with psychological problems now? Gay guys suddenly aren't 'psychologically deformed' freaks anymore, huh? Straight people have a lot more psychological flaws." Steve proclaimed.

"Steve, we've told you not to psychologically torture people into accepting us." Freddie scolded. "It also portrays a negative stereotype of us."

"Fine." Steve said. "Let's dress her up. Tommy, bring in the clothes rack and the radio."

"Radio?" Gwen asked between tears.

"Yes."

Steve turned to Alejandro.

"You better leave because she's gonna have to change in here." Steve pointed out.

"I don't think I'm gonna change with you guys in here." Gwen said, covering her chest as if she were nude.

"Honey, we're gay. What you have ain't our style. We're not about the T & A, we're about the P & B." Steve explained.

"P & B?"

"Penis and balls." Steve answered.

"Oh…"

Alejandro left and Tommy brought in the large clothes rack with several outfits and a radio.

"If I'm going to be dressing up a weird goth girl I need my music." Steve explained. "You better sing too because I am making a musical number out of this."

The gay guys grabbed several clothes and began to place them in front of Gwen to see how they would look on her.

"_Eyes, hair, mouth figure  
__Dress, style, voice, movement  
__Hands, magic, rings, glamour  
__Face, diamonds, excitement, image._"

Pan to the image of Gwen wearing a long dark dress with a set of small black earrings and black platform shoes. She smiles and sees that the look suits her and also fits her usual style. Steve pokes her side and urges her to perform, which she does.

"_I came from the people.  
__They need to adore me  
__So Christian Dior me  
__From my head to my toes.  
__I must be dazzling.  
__I want to be rainbow high!_"

The dressers began to pick out more outfits from their dressing rack and show them to Gwen, changing her clothes and preparing her with more informal attires.

"_Eyes, hair, mouth, figure.  
__Dress, voice, style, image.  
__Hands, magic, rings, glamour.  
__Face, diamonds, excitement, image._"

Now Gwen was wearing a midnight blue tank top with blue jeans and a pair of light black sandals along with studded bracelets. Steve looked at her inquiringly and she nodded in approval before singing once again.

"_I am their product.  
__It's vital you sell me.  
__So Machiavell me.  
__Make me a gothic rose.  
__I need to be thrilling.  
__I want to be rainbow high!_"

The dressers then began to select a much more sensual attire for her, to heighten her feminine charms.

"_Eyes, hair, mouth, figure  
__Dress, voice, style, image.  
__Hands, magic, rings, glamour.  
__Face, diamonds, excitement, image._"

Now Gwen was dressed with a pair of jean short-shorts, a blue tube top and some fine, small, black bat earrings. She wore a pair of red converse sneakers and studded bracelets along with a small shiny skull and bones pendant around her neck.

"_All of the audience  
__Expects me to outshine my co-stars  
__I won't disappoint them  
__I'm their star 'cause that's what they call me  
__So Lauren Becall me  
__Anything goes to make me fantastic  
__I must be rainbow high!_"

Final screen to Gwen, now dressed in her usual clothes but with a stack of them in her hands.

"Now, we're leaving this whole rack of clothes here for you. Use the method we've taught you and you'll be able to use the stuff in this rack for two years without anything getting old or un-original." Steve explained.

"Thanks guys." Gwen beckoned.

Steve, Tommy, Freddie and Esselesser left the room and Alejandro stepped back in.

"So…Did my friends show you how to keep fashionable and goth?" He asked.

"Perfectly." Gwen replied.

"Good. Now, here's something more. Tomorrow my girlfriend Heather will meet you outside the school and you, in your new clothes, will be hanging out with her and her friends all day." Alejandro instructed.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because there's no way to gain popularity faster than by hanging out with already popular people." Alejandro explained. "Relax, you'll love Heather. She can be really nice when you get to know her. Evil, but still nice."

"OK." Gwen groaned.

"Also, you have to get yourself a boyfriend. All ladies of social status have to be in a relationship." Alejandro explained. "I'll talk to some of my friends, maybe one of them can date you to boost up your ratings."

"Actually." Gwen interrupted. "There's this boy I kinda already have feelings for…"

Alejandro shook his head.

"That's not good. Feelings aren't really popular…"

"Well, I can't just date another guy!"

Alejandro sighed.

"Fine, but you will have to ask him out and start dating. He better be handsome and more or less cool, or else he'll only take down your popularity." Alejandro explained. "It's not that punk idiot, Duncan, right? Because dating him would be social suicide."

"No, no. Duncan is like a brother to me. It's somebody else…"

"Who?"

"It's…well…it's…"

"Come on, tell me!"

"It's Trent Meyers, OK!"

Alejandro sighed and completed this for a second.

"The musician…yes…he seems good enough. Yes, he will work." Alejandro concluded. "Very well, tomorrow you will show up to school in one of your new attires and you will hang out with my Heather as well as ask out Trent. Make sure to ask him out in public, so that people know you have a boyfriend."

"OK."

"Good. I'll be leaving now. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Alejandro left and Gwen remained behind, thinking about how this plan would work out and whether she would really become popular. However, her thoughts quickly shifted onto a far more pressing matter…how she would get Trent to date her.

**

* * *

**

**OK people, I can't stretch this enough. Please review. If I get 5 reviews for this chapter I'll be very happy. You don't have it review but it would be nice.**

**Gracias Totales.**


	7. Everything's Alright

**A slight edit…instead of Courtney and Duncan as well as DJ and Heather going out the Friday after arranging to go out they went out that same day at night. It's been changed in the previous chapter to show that.**

**

* * *

**

"OK Gwen...Deep breaths."

Gwen mumbled this to herself as she walked away from the line at the school cafeteria.

That day she had put on some of the new clothes that Alejandro had given her. It was a black tank top and some dark blue jeans, which she found to be a little too tight but figured that for the purpose of fashion a little tightness was excusable.

Certainly enough, the new outfit garnered her a lot of compliments from girls and a lot of stares from guys. She figured that the outfit alone increased her popularity considerably, since she figured that the dudes who had stared at her butt all day certainly liked her more. What got her higher standing with the girls was the fact that during the day she'd been hanging out with Heather, who (to her surprise) was actually being nice to her.

Gwen had met up with Heather at the beginning of the day and had spent some time with her between classes and it didn't go unnoticed since during class and while she walked down the hall she heard the murmur of rumors that she and Heather had bonded over the musical practices and that she was apparently "not a freaky Goth" and that she was actually a person worth being admired. Of course, Gwen thought that people were now admiring her for the wrong reasons…but she really couldn't complain about being admired.

Regardless, the point at which I started this long, annoying narration was when Gwen was hunting down a giant white whale with Captain Ahab…Wait. No. My bad…that's from Herman Melville's "Moby Dick". The point I was narrating from was when Gwen was mumbling to herself nervously while she walked away from the cafeteria line with a tray of food.

To the uninformed person it would appear that she was mumbling to herself about the disgusting food she had just picked up from the line, which consisted of brackish tap water in a plastic bottle to make it look like it was mineral water, some salad grown in a patch next to the Argentine Riachuelo and a chicken breast that didn't come from a chicken.

To the more bigoted, intolerant, idiotic eye she might have been mumbling angrily because gays could marry and to the person with an "Izzy eye" she might have been mumbling because a rainbow monkey stole her marshmallow pants…but in reality she was mumbling nervously because she was approaching a certain somebody special to her…Trent.

"Hey Trent." Gwen mumbled.

"Hi Gw…Whoa." Trent responded. "I mean…Hi Gwen. How are you?"

"I'm cool." Gwen answered.

The Goth sat down next to Trent, resting her food on the table.

"Listen Trent…I was thinking about something." Gwen said.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go watch a movie or something this Friday." Gwen asked.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of going to the movies alone…"

"I meant with me, Trent." Gwen clarified.

"Oh…Oh right. Sorry. Yeah, I would love to." Trent replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Great." Gwen said, smiling and rubbing her arm in nervousness as well.

"Wanna eat with me today?" Trent asked.

"Sure."

And thus they did.

**

* * *

**"You know, I could buy you lunch." Heather told DJ.

"No." DJ answered. "I'm used to the free school stuff."

Elsewhere in the cafeteria DJ and Heather were sitting alone on a table.

"You never bought yourself the premium lunches?" Heather asked. "Not once."

"No. I ask my momma for the money to buy one but I always save it for paying off bullies to not hurt nerds or other things." DJ answered.

"You are way too nice for your own good, DJ." Heather told him. "You have to stop being selfless at some point."

It was the Monday after DJ and Heather hung out. They'd gone to eat a moderately prized Italian restaurant and hung around the town, talking about anything. Heather did most of the talking due to her nature and due to DJ's quite demeanor as well. During their little "date" Heather kept making hints at the damage that Al Lende was causing to the school and she quite successfully began to convince DJ of how it would be best if he didn't win the school's presidential elections.

"Some times you'll have to step up and act for yourself. For what you think is right and not for what others tell you is right." Heather told him. "Sometimes you have to do the right thing even though people don't want you to."

"I guess you're right, Heather." DJ sighed.

**

* * *

**On yet another table sat Al Lende and his disciples…I mean friends.

"Pete, have you seen Courtney anywhere?" Al asked. "She was supposed to be here by now. We have to talk about the campaign."

"Haven't seen her all day." Pete answered. "Andy?"

"Didn't see her." Andy replied. "Jim?"

"Me neither." Jim answered. "John?"

"Nope." John replied. "Phil?"

"Nuh." Phil answered. "Bart?"

"No." Bart replied. "Matt?"

"I haven't seen her since last week." Matt responded. "Tom?"

Tom shook his head.

"James?"

"Negative." James answered. "Thad?"

"Don't ask me." Thad replied. "Simon?"

"Nah." Simon answered.

At that point, Courtney arrived to the table, carrying a lunch tray.

"Hi Al." Courtney said. "Sorry for being late but I had to meet up with somebody along the way."

"Who?"

"Nobody." Courtney answered.

Then Al noticed something. A reddish, circular mark in Courtney's neck.

"Courtney, what's that mark on your neck?" Al asked.

Courtney reacted to this by covering the mark as if rubbing it and blushing slightly.

"That…Nothing. Just a bug bite that some nasty insect gave me." She said, while looking away at something.

Al looked towards where Courtney was looking and saw a particular, Mohawk wearing boy in her line of sight. Al grinned knowingly and spoke again.

"Yes, probably a very 'Neanderthal'-like bug." He said. "A real punk jerk bug."

"Yes." Courtney agreed absent-mindedly, still staring at what she was staring at before but far more discreetly.

"Anyway, you said you would help me prepare some flyers?" Al asked.

"Oh, of course. I'll go over to the art room and start working with them now." Courtney said. "Meet me there when you're done eating."

Courtney picked up her tray and walked out. Somebody paying close attention would have noticed a certain punk boy getting up and heading out in the same direction as her seconds later.

The table was then approached by another girl. This one wore pink shorts, a black and white striped top and was constantly accompanied by another girl dressed similarly, thought now she was alone. She was fairly skinny and had lightly-tanned skin. She wore her black hair in a pair of pigtails. This girl was called Katie and she was more than hopelessly infatuated with Al, because she claimed he was a "cute little nerd".

"Hey Al." Katie said, putting a lunch tray with special food on it in front of Al. "I brought you a gift. It's a premium lunch."

"Thanks Katie. Though I don't think I should. I normally eat the free school stuff to save up the money to pay off bullies so they don't hurt nerds and it would look a little hypocritical if I ate one of these." Al explained, trying not to sound ungrateful.

"Oh I know. I've been doing that too since you told me about it. But that doesn't mean that you can't spring for a treat once in a while." Katie replied.

Al smiled at her.

"I guess it would be rude to turn down a gift." Al said.

"Sure."

Katie sat down next to Al and began to rub his shoulders as he ate. Then, one of this story's bizarre music numbers began. I'm not going to go into detail on how it's possible for people to engage in a coordinated music sing along out of the blue, so to all you skeptics who have to know _why_ everything happens like it does…shut the fuck up!

Katie hummed and began to sing.

"_Try not to get worried  
__Try not to turn onto  
__Problems that upset you  
__Don't you know?  
__Everything's alright  
__Yes, everything's fine  
__And we want you to sleep well tonight  
__Let the world turn without you tonight  
__If we try, we'll get by so forget all about us tonight._"

Al ate calmly while Katie sang to him and rubbed his back. From another table, a tall Jamaican kid looked at the guy who said they should eat the free school lunches to save their money for the nerds eat a premium lunch with money that could have been saved to help the nerds. He was more than angry about it.

"_Eat and it shall soothe you  
__Calm you and anoint you  
__Food for your stomach aches.  
__Then you'll feel  
__Everything's alright.  
__Yes, everything's fine.  
__Yes it's cool and your lunch is sweet  
__Enjoy the tasty desert and meat  
__Close your eyes, close your eyes  
__Think of nothing tonight._"

DJ, taking Heather's advice on stepping out against what he thought wrong, got off the table and walked up to Al with a confronting glare.

"_Woman your fine lunches, tasty and expensive  
__Could have been saved for the nerds!  
__Why has it been wasted?  
__We could've paid off maybe  
__Twenty five bullies or more!  
__Kids who are beaten  
__Kids who are pushed down  
__They matter more than your  
__Stomach and HEAD!_"

Al stood up and glared at DJ and countered him.

"_Surely you're not saying we have the resources  
__To save the nerds from their lot  
__There will be nerds always, pathetically struggling  
__Look at the good status you've got.  
__Think while you still have me!  
__Move while you still see me!  
__You'll be lost and you'll be sorry  
__When I'm GONE!_"

Al's friends surrounded Al once again and pushed DJ aside. As they sang to their friend/so-called-savior, DJ was dispersed and accidentally pushed to the floor. DJ watched angrily as his former best friend walked out of the cafeteria with the crowd and he was left behind. However, his anger soon faded into something worse…sadness. It is hard to find that the one who was once your best friend was casting you aside, especially if you're an over emotional momma's boy like DJ was.

From her table, Heather stared at Al and DJ's argument with maliciousness, knowing her plan was working. However, upon seeing DJ's anger turn to sadness, Heather suddenly felt a rush of an emotion she hadn't felt in a while…empathy.

**

* * *

**

**For the fans of "TDI: Living In New York", I am working on the epilogue and it should be the next thing I post. After that…it's over.**

**Once again…Please review.**

**Gracias Totales,  
****Mr. Panama Red.**


	8. Funny Honey

"You know, I've never seen you play a song." Gwen told Trent. "I've heard you're a very good musician but I've never seen you play."

"Want me to play a song for you?" Trent asked.

"It would be nice." Gwen replied.

The day after Gwen and Trent's date the entire cast of the school production of "Chicago" had to go to rehearsal, which most of them were annoyed about since it was Saturday afternoon. Gwen and Trent were the first to arrive at the auditorium.

"There's no time for you to sing her a song, Trent." Courtney announced as she walked into the auditorium with Bridgette. "We have to practice the songs…yours particularly, Gwen."

"Court, can't you be nicer to them. They're a budding couple…" Bridgette whispered to Courtney.

"So? You think I don't know what it's like to be in a budding relationship?" Courtney asked.

"You shouldn't…you've never had a boyfriend." Bridgette whispered.

"Oh, yes…right…" Courtney said, lying.

Then most of the main cast; which consisted of Bridgette, Noah, LeShawna and Harold; as well as the main crew; who were DJ, Duncan, Lindsay and Cody; arrived minutes later. However, Heather was absent, since she was outside…making out with Alejandro.

**

* * *

**Heather was against a locker and Alejandro was kissing Heather by leaning on the locker with his left hand. After minutes of heavy make-out, they pulled apart and began to talk.

"So, how's your plan to make Gwen popular going?" Alejandro asked.

"Perfect. Ever since you gave her that makeover and since she's been hanging out with me her popularity has sky rocketed. The musical is going to be loved just because we're there." Heather said. "And surprisingly enough Gwen is kinda fun to hang out with."

"Well, a girl as nice and cool as you ought to be able to get along with anybody'" He complimented her.

"Aw, you're too sweet." Heather said and kissed Alejandro's cheek.

"On more official business, how's your plan to persuade DJ to side with us going?" He asked.

"It's going excellent. I'm convincing DJ that he should 'stand up for what he believes in' and that Al will only bring trouble." Heather answered. "Turning him against his best friend has been the easiest thing I've ever done. Turning the poor guy against…"

At that point Heather's thoughts turned to DJ and hearing those words come out of her mouth sounded horrible. She was surprised with herself, since she actually felt sorry for DJ. This remorseful expression did not go unnoticed by Alejandro.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just feel a little bad for DJ." Heather said. "But it's all worth it. If he doesn't go down we do."

"Yes." Alejandro answered. "Baby, I have to go meet Tommy and James. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Heather said after kissing Alejandro's cheek.

"Bye."

Heather watched as Alejandro walked away.

**

* * *

**

Inside the auditorium, Gwen stood on the stage.

"OK Gwen, did you learn this song?" Courtney asked.

"Yes." Gwen groaned.

"OK Trent, start it up." Courtney called.

"Aye aye, Captain." Trent said to Courtney before turning to Gwen. "You'll do great, Gwen. You can do it."

Gwen cleared her throat and as Trent began to play his piano, Gwen looked at him and smiled happily. She perked up and then began to sing.

"_Some times I'm right.  
__Some times I'm wrong.  
__But he doesn't care.  
__He'll string along.  
__He loves me so,  
__That funny h__oney of mine._"

**

* * *

**Outside, Alejandro walked down the halls to reach his destination while Heather, from a distance, followed him and looked on lovingly.

"_Some times I'm down.  
__Some times I'm up.  
__But he follows 'round  
__Like some droopy-eyed pup.  
__He loves me so,  
__That funny honey of mine._"

**

* * *

**

Back inside of the auditorium, Gwen walked across the stage and made signs to point at an imaginary person on the stage as if somebody were there. She made these sings while making faces of disgust.

"_He ain't no sheik.  
__That's no great physique,  
__And God knows he ain't got the smarts._"

Then her expression shifted to one of adoration and approval.

"_But look at that soul.  
__I tell you that Whole  
__Is a whole lot greater  
__Than the sum of his parts.  
__And if you knew him like me  
__Then I know you'd agree._"

**

* * *

**

Outside, Heather kept watching Alejandro as he walked down the halls.

"_What if the world  
__Slandered my name?  
__Why, he'd be right there  
__Taking the blame._"

**

* * *

**Back inside the auditorium Gwen placed her hands in front of her heart and gave a fake swoon of joy while she sang her verse. She also looked at Trent every now and then to give herself further encouragement.

"_He loves me so  
__And it all suits me fine.  
__That funny, sunny, honey  
__Hubby of mine._"

**

* * *

**

Heather saw Alejandro arrive to the room where the school council met. He knocked on the door and waited for somebody to open. Meanwhile Heather leaned on a locked and looked at him adoringly, taking in his great physique while hidden.

The door opened and Gradaham emerged.

"You were right James; Heather is feeling sorry for DJ." Alejandro spoke. "If she continues to feel empathy for him it could ruin the whole plan and cause us to go down. Maybe if somebody more capable was in charge of sabotaging Lende…someone like me…"

Heather's adoring expression suddenly turned into one of anger and hatred as she watched her "loving" boyfriend sell her out.

"_Now he shot off his trap.  
__I can't stand that sap!  
__Look at him go, ratting on me.  
__With just one more brain  
__What a half-wit he'd be!_"

Heather turned around and began to storm off, angrily musing to herself and picturing Alejandro being ripped apart by wild dogs.

"_If they throw me out  
__Then I'll know who set me up!  
__That scummy! Crummy! Dummy!  
__Honey of MINE!_"

Heather finished her song and yelled angrily.

"Asshole!"

**

* * *

**

Back in the auditorium, everybody clapped their hands as Gwen ended the final high note of her song. Even Courtney was applauding in gratification.

Gwen smiled and ran up to Trent, hugging him in joy before being approached by Courtney.

"Gwen, I really never thought I'd say this but…I'm impressed. That was perfect." Courtney told her. "You are very good."

"Thanks Courtney." Gwen returned.

"I take back every bad thing I've said about your acting. You are very good." Courtney said.

"Thank you."

"Now everybody." Courtney said, turning to face the rest of the cast. "Since Heather is absent we'll practice the scenes that don't feature her today. I'll make sure to kick her ass for not turning up next time I see her. For now, let's get to work."

**

* * *

**

**I beg you once again…Please review. I'm serious.**

**Gracias Totales,  
****Mr. Panama Red.**


	9. Damned For All Time

"Are you wearing flavored lipstick?" Duncan asked.

"Strawberry." Courtney answered.

"You don't have to wear flavored lipstick, you're already delicious alone." Duncan told her.

"Shut up…" Courtney said, pretending to be annoyed in order to hide her blush.

Three weeks after the mess with DJ and Al in the cafeteria, Courtney and Duncan were making out in the back of Duncan's 1974 Dodge Challenger, which used to belong to Duncan's dad but Duncan kept and fixed because the car was "fucking awesome".

It was six o'clock and the sun was setting, giving the world an orange glow. Duncan's car was parked in the school parking lot and the couple had caught up with each other when Duncan went looking for his girl in the library. Seeing as there was nobody else near, they went to his car for a nice make out session.

Duncan was a guy who liked getting down and dirty, but knowing Courtney he wouldn't be able to get some for a while. Still, he figured he would get her to give in eventually, hoping that with her body she would be a good fuck. Still, he could wait for her a long time since even without sex he loved spending time with her, even if it was in secret, which he still found to be very exciting.

Since he knew he wouldn't get laid yet, he didn't push her to do it in the back of his car and instead decided to cuddle with her when their make-out was over. Involuntarily, the young couple fell asleep in the back of the car.

Unbeknownst to them, they weren't the only people in the school. James Gradaham, Tommy Annas, Jonas Himmler, Adam Gloucester and Simon Wilkinson emerged from the school and headed to Simon's black Land Rover.

"I think we should start thinking of a new plan on how to dispose of Lende." Annas suggested. "The election is in one month and Heather's plan still hasn't gotten in motion. We still don't have DJ on our side."

"Have faith in her. She's proven to be a good manipulator in the past. She'll manage." Gradaham replied.

Then a faint guitar riff could be heard in the back ground. Suddenly the riff began to grow louder.

"In fact, I think DJ's coming to help us right now." Gradaham spoke.

"How do you know?" Annas asked.

"Because of that guitar riff playing out of the blue and coming from nowhere. It means that a musical number is about to begin and that somebody is running to us." Gradaham answered.

"How do you know it's DJ?"

"I know because that's the riff from the song 'Damned For All Time' from Jesus Christ Superstar, the story DJ's plot is parodying." Gradaham answered.

Sure enough, DJ came running from inside the school stopping once he reached the members of the school council, at which point he began to sing.

"_Now if I help you it matters that you see  
__These sorta kinda things are coming hard to me.  
__It's taken me some time to work out what to do.  
__I weighed the whole thing out before I came to you!_"

Annas opened his mouth to talk but before he could DJ interrupted him and sang in a defensive tone.

"_I have no thought at all for my own reward!  
__I really didn't come here on my own accord!  
__Just don't say I'm…Damned for all time!_"

DJ turned around, and briefly walked anxiously in circles while he thought out his words. When he had them he approached the school council members once again and began to sing to them.

"_I came because I had to; I'm the one who saw  
__Alfred can't control it like he did before.  
__And furthermore I think that Alfred thinks so too.  
__Alfred wouldn't mind that I was here with you!_"

As Annas attempted to speak once again, DJ put his hand to his mouth to keep him from talking and proceed to sing defensively again.

"_I have no thought at all about my own reward!  
__I really didn't come here on my own accord!  
__Just don't say I'm…Damned for all time!_"

DJ turned around once again and after briefly turning away he walked back to the council members and approached Annas, standing next to him.

"_Tommy you were once a good friend of mine._"

He then approached James.

"_Gradaham, my friend, I know you sympathize._"

DJ turned away from the council members and sang while looking upwards in a sort of self-questioning manner.

"_Why are we the prophets?  
__Why are we the ones who see the sad solution?  
__We know what must be done!_"

DJ turned around and faced the council members once again and yet again uttered defensively…

"_I have no thought at all about my own reward!  
__I really didn't come here on my own accord!  
__Just don't say I'm…_"

DJ proceeded to leap on top of the hood of Simon's car and cried out with his arms extended to add a dramatic effect, due to the theatricality he inherited from working with Courtney.

"…_DAMNED FOR ALL TIME!_"

An angered Simon approached DJ and grabbed his legs, pulling on them and causing him to slip off the hood and fall to the pavement of the parking lot.

"Get off my car, man!" He yelled.

Tommy approached Simon and proceeded to shove him to the floor and kick him repeatedly.

"Cut it out dumbass! He's supposed to help us!" Annas yelled while kicking Simon.

Annas turned to DJ while Simon got up. DJ sat up and while on the floor he looked up at Annas, who approached him and began to sing soothingly.

"_Cut the protesting,  
__Forget the excuses  
__We want information.  
__Get up off the floor._"

Annas took DJ's hand and helped him to his feet. James stood in front of DJ and sang in with certain persuasiveness.

"_We have the plan we need to defeat him  
__You know his movements, we know the law._"

Annas leaned on DJ's shoulder and sang reassuringly.

"_Your help in this matter won't go unrewarded._"

Gradaham sang again.

"_We'll pay you a hundred dollars.  
__Cash on the nail._"

It was Annas' turn again.

"_We just need to know where our men can find him,  
__With no crowd around him._"

Gradaham sang while he pounded his fist to his palm in a victorious gesture.

"_Then we can't fail._"

DJ shoved Annas off his shoulder and turned away from the council members, walking away.

"_I don't want your blood money._"

Gradaham walked over to DJ and put his hand on his shoulder to stop him; he turned him around and sang to him.

"_Oh, that doesn't matter.  
__Our expenses are good._"

DJ looked at Gradaham angrily.

"_I don't need your blood money!_"

DJ turned around and was surprised to see Annas standing there.

"_But you might as well take it.  
__We think that you should._"

DJ pushed Annas aside and began to walk away while Gradaham called out to him in order to persuade him.

"_Think of the things you could do with that money.  
__Pay off some bullies, protect a nerd._"

After hearing that, DJ stopped dead on his tracks. After seeing his reaction, Annas and Gradaham looked at each other with victorious grins and Gradaham went on.

"_We've noted your motives.  
__We've noted your feelings.  
__This isn't blood money._"

Then Annas finished the song.

"_The thought is absurd._"

DJ thought about the prospect of it. With a hundred dollars he could pay off a lot of bullies and save a lot of kids from getting hurt, but selling out Al would be terrible. He knew that Annas and Gradaham had a devious plan to humiliate Al to the point that he would not be elected and that it needed his assistance to be done. If he did this, he would lose the one who was once his best friend, but he would save the school from even more violent bullying.

He finally came to a conclusion.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Gradaham smirked triumphantly.

"We have a plan to make sure that Al doesn't win. We plan to use the one element of character assassination that can't fail…The school's widespread homophobia." Gradaham explained.

"Al isn't gay." DJ replied.

"Perhaps, but we have a plan to make him _look_ gay." Annas said.

"What is that?"

"We need somebody to kiss him somewhere at a specific time so that we can be there and get visual evidence." Annas explained. "But it also needs to be somewhere discreet enough so that only we see it so we can alter the facts to make it look like Al was the one who kissed that somebody. That somebody is you."

"What?"

"You, DJ, will have to call Al to meet you somewhere discreet at a late hour and tell us where it is so we can photograph it and then make it look like he kissed you and make him look gay. That will destroy his popularity." Gradaham explained.

"I can't do that."

"If you don't then he will win and the school will burst into a violent wave of hate and bullying." Gradaham explained. "It has to be done."

DJ doubted for a second but eventually realized that Gradaham was right. DJ sighed, took a deep breath and then went on.

"_Next Friday night,  
__You'll find him where you want him.  
__At eight o'clock.  
__Far from the crowd.  
__In the park of the municipality._"

"Good." Gradaham said. "We'll meet you next Friday during the day and give you further instructions. For now; goodbye. We'll see you soon."

DJ sighed and ran away from the place.

The five school council members got into Simon's car and began to drive away. While getting out of the parking lot, Annas saw something that surprised him considerably. Inside of a nearby car were Duncan Lydon and Courtney Duarte, cuddling together. He found it curious, but decided not to tell his friends.

"We finally have our plan in full gear." Gradaham proclaimed.

"Are we just going to make him look gay?" Simon asked.

"No, we have a plan to take it even further." Gradaham explained. "Making him look gay is just the start, but by the time we are finished…Al Lende will be gone from this school for good."

Gradaham and Annas began to laugh maliciously and were soon joined in the laughter by their three other friends.

"I can't believe that he betrayed his friend so easily." Adam spoke.

"Well of course he's a traitor." Jonas replied. "He's black…"

"WHOA!" All the other council members in the car yelled in unison.

The car came to a sudden halt.

"What was that?" A surprised Annas asked.

"What was what?"

"That was very fucked up, man." Adam said.

"What?"

"You know what? I don't want you in my car right now…" Simon said. "Get out…"

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

The left door of the back of the car was pushed open and Jonas was shoved out. He fell to the floor and the car promptly sped away. Jonas got up and looked at the car speeding away with a confused glare.

"What? What? I do not see what I did wrong!"

**

* * *

****Please…I ask you nicely to review.**

**Gracias Totales,  
****Mr. Panama Red.**


	10. DJ's Betrayal

DJ stood nervously on the gazebo at the heart of the town's municipal park. His nerves were justified since he was about to betray one of his best friends. He knew that he was doing the right thing and that it was all for the best but he still couldn't help the guilty feelings and remorse that were coursing through him.

His nerves peaked when he saw Al approach him and step into the gazebo.

"DJ, what did you want to talk about?" Al asked.

DJ breathed in deep and sighed.

"I just wanted to apologize about everythin' that's been goin' on between us, since things have been too tense and we've been fightin' and all that." DJ said.

"Yeah, I guess things have been tough between us." Al said.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're a real good friend man and…"

DJ took another deep breath and then kissed Al fully on the lips. While doing so, he leaned backwards to make it look like Al had kissed him. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until Al pushed himself away.

"Whoa Deej!" Al yelled.

"I'm sorry man." DJ said.

"I didn't know you were…man."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, doesn't matter it just…I'm not."

"I know…I'm sorry."

"OK. I'll see you…"

Al simply ran off from there and DJ sighed deeply as he walked away on the opposite direction. However, before he could get too far he was stopped by two familiar faces…James Gradaham and Tommy Annas.

"DJ, you've done well." James said.

"The picture we took is perfect." Annas added. "He is done for sure. War will be avoided."

"I'm not so sure." DJ said, downtrodden.

"Yes it will." Gradaham reassured. "Now the most important thing is that during Monday, when the last of our plan is coming together, you don't crack and try to defend him. Just let us do our work, OK?"

"OK."

"Good. Let's go Tommy." Gradaham stated.

The two council members walked away, leaving a remorseful DJ behind.

**

* * *

**

"What?" Courtney yelled.

"The hallways guard is looking for Alfred." Noah told her again. "Some jocks were mocking him about the article the school paper published about his homosexuality and he beat them up. They're going to take him to the school council."

Noah and Courtney were in the school auditorium.

"I don't get it, Alfred isn't gay and neither is DJ." Courtney exclaimed. "This is a set-up."

"It was an absolute set-up, but Al still beat up the jocks. He's a goner now." Noah said.

"No he's not, the students won't allow it!" Courtney yelled.

"Haven't you been through the halls today?" Noah said. "The article ruined him. The school is filled with homophobia; everybody's turning against him since the article came out. His public approval literally vanished with this whole gay thing."

"I can't believe people are so homophobic." Courtney groaned.

"Well, the world is fucked up." Noah said.

The dup then heard yells and screams coming from outside the auditorium. They left and saw that outside, the hallway guard was escorting Al Lende through a crowd of gathering students, trying to get him to the council room. There were six guard men surrounding Al and taking him through the halls.

The crowd began to gather around him and cal out to him.

One girl in particular got close enough to Al for him to hear her.

"_Tell me Al how you feel tonight?_"

She was pushed away though a tall boy managed to get close to Al from the other side.

"_Do you plan to put up a fight?_"

The same girl from before approached Al again and walked following the hallway guard escorts that surrounded Al.

"_Do you feel that you've had the breaks?_"

A second guy came up to them.

"_What would you say were your big mistakes?_"

The crowd grew larger as more kids approached them. A girl san got him again.

"_Do you think that you may retire?_"

Then Simon Wilkinson of the school council approached him.

"_Did you think you would get much higher?_"

The crowd gathered close around him and began to chant while circling him and his escorting guard members.

"_Come with us to see Gradaham  
__You'll just love the council class  
__You'll just love seeing Gradaham  
__You'll just die in the council class._"

The hallway guard members began to push away the crowd that was forming around them and kept trying to take Al to the school council room as fast as possible. Soon another girl got close enough to talk to Al.

"_Come on Al, this is not like you._"

Another kid got close enough.

"_Let us know what you're gonna do._"

Then another.

"_Do you know how your supporters feel?_"

Yet another.

"_You'll escape in the final reel?_"

The crowd circling them kept getting bigger and more people began to chant questions as they got closer to the council room.

"_Tell me Al how you feel tonight!_"

"_Do you plan to put up a fight?_"

"_Do you feel that you've had the breaks?_"

"_What would you say were your big mistakes?_"

"_Do you think that you may retire?_"

"_Did you think you would get much higher?_"

"_How do you view your coming trial?_"

"_Have your men proved at all worthwhile?_"

The crowd kept getting closer to the council room and as they did the people got far more excited.

"_Come with us to see Gradaham  
__You'll just love the council class  
__You'll just love seeing Gradaham  
__You'll just die in the council class._"

Their excitement reached its peak when they made it in front of the council room. At this point DJ saw the crowd and realized what was going on. He'd heard that Al had beaten up the jocks mocking him and was in trouble but didn't think it was enough to take him to the school council for evaluation. He was afraid to face Al again but he had to know what was going on so he joined the crowd and followed them, progressively getting pushed further towards the front of the moving mass of chanting people.

"_Now we have him!  
__Now we've got him!  
__Now we have him!  
__Now we've got him!  
__Now we have him now!  
__We have got him now!_"

The escorts opened the door to the council room and shoved Alfred inside. The nerd politician was forced down onto a chair in front of a table and found he was facing the five leading members of the school council…James Gradaham, Tommy Annas, Simon Wilkinson, Adam Gloucester and Jonas Himmler.

Gradaham leaned on the table with his arms outstretched and looked at Al with a predatory look of satisfaction, knowing that his enemy was at his feet.

"Alfred you must realize the serious charges facing you." Gradaham proclaimed. "They say you beat up those kids and in all hands out now is it true?"

"That's what you say, you say that I did." Al replied.

Annas stepped forward and looked at Gradaham triumphantly before walking towards Alfred and looking both at the crowd standing at the door and at his allies.

"There you have it, gentlemen. What more evidence do you need?" Annas proclaimed.

DJ was finally pushed to the very front of the crowd and Tommy happened to catch sight of him there.

The guards grabbed Al and dragged him outside while Annas approached DJ.

"DJ, thank you for the victim. Stay a while and you'll see it bleed." Annas whispered before pushing DJ out of the room along with the rest of the crowd and closing the door.

The crowd grew excited again as the hallway guard dragged Al away.

"_Now we have him!  
__Now we've got him!  
__Now we have him!  
__Now we've got him!  
__Take him to Flaggot!  
__Take him to Flaggot!  
__Take him to Flaggot!  
__Take him to Flaggot!_"

**

* * *

**Heather walked down the hall towards her locker, having just finished Chemistry class and preparing for Maths. However when she stopped at her locker the person whom she'd been trying to avoid for the last three weeks appeared.

"Heather." Alejandro said. "What's the matter? You've been avoiding me for three weeks."

"Normally that's what a person does to somebody who sold them out." Heather exclaimed with a grunt.

"What?"

"You told James that I was getting soft on DJ!" Heather yelled.

"What? That's ridiculous?"

"Don't give me that crap! I saw you do it you social climbing bastard! You sold me out so James would give you the plan to get rid of Al! Well I managed to do it myself in a way that you could never have!" Heather yelled at him.

"OK, so I may have told Gradaham on you but it was only because I feared that things wouldn't go our way and we would lose so…"

"Fuck you, Alejandro!" Heather yelled. "We're through!"

Heather grabbed the handle of her locker door and pulled it outwards, slamming the door against Alejandro's face and knocking him down.

The Asian girl stormed away from him and left her ex-boyfriend behind.

**

* * *

**It was lunch time and ever since he saw Al get taken away to Flaggot's office DJ was unable to focus on anything, since the guilt was eating him alive.

As he walked down the hall to the cafeteria he stumbled upon a crying girl. Katie.

"Katie, what's wrong?" DJ asked.

Katie turned to DJ and spoke while sobbing heavily.

"Al want to Flaggot's office. He got expelled for beating up those jocks." She answered.

DJ's jaw dropped and the guilt that had been beating him before began to murder him.

"I saw that picture on the paper." Katie said. "I know you liked Al...Like, gay liked him and I know the fact that your gayness for him doomed him must be killing you, so if you want to talk to anybody about it I'm here." Katie said. "Especially if you want to talk about the really gay aspects of your relationship like have you ever seen him naked and how he looks like naked and…How does he look like naked? Tell me please!"

DJ looked at Katie oddly and then slowly stepped away. He made his way as far away from Katie as possible until he found himself at the school's entrance hall.

In the hall, an entire crowd was screaming at a kid walking down the hall with the contents of his locker in a box as he left. To DJ's horror, that kid was Al.

"Lame!"

"Fag!"

"Lame fag!"

DJ watched the spectacle with incredible remorse and felt his stomach crash into his feet when Al looked at him with a face of utter hatred. As Al finally left the school DJ felt himself sink to an all time low and lost all his appetite. He stumbled across the halls whining to himself and on the verge of tears for ten minutes.

He roamed the entire school until he stumbled upon the entrance of the school council classroom and headquarters. He sobbed one final time before bursting through the door and into the room filled with the five startled leading members of the council.

DJ rested his arms on the table in a spread out manner and began to sing with an incredibly anguished tone, with a desperate stare.

"_My God, I saw him!  
__He looked three quarters dead!  
__And he was so bad I had to turn my head!  
__You teased him so hard they called him fag and lame!  
__And I know who everybody's gonna blame!_"

DJ climbed onto the table and began to crawl through it progressively while he sang until the reached the five council members.

"_I don't believe he knows I acted for our good.  
__I'd save him all his suffering if I could.  
__And I acted for our good!  
__Yeah I'd save him if I could!_"

Adam Gloucester and Simon Wilkinson walked over to the table and grabbed DJ's arms to hold him still so he wouldn't get closer to the edge. Tommy Annas stepped forward and looked at DJ face to face with their faces an inch apart. He sang with his common acute voice in a tone that clearly dismissed DJ's concerns as ridiculous.

"_Cut the confessions, forget the excuses.  
__I don't understand why you're filled with remorse._"

Annas switched his tone to a more comforting and reassuring one as he sang the following verse.

"_All that you've said has come true with a vengeance  
__The mob turned against him; you backed the right horse._"

Annas turned away from DJ and began to walk towards the door of the room along with Jonas Himmler. Meanwhile Gradaham stepped in front of DJ and began to sing in his trademark ultra-deep bass voice.

"_What you have done will be the saving of everyone  
__You'll be remembered forever for this._"

Adam and Simon flipped DJ on his back and began to slide him across the table towards the door while Gradaham delivered his final lines.

"_And not only that, you've been paid for your efforts  
__Pretty good wages for one little kiss._"

Annas and Himmler opened the room's door and Simon and Adam tossed him outside before closing the door. DJ stumbled across the hall and crashed against some locker doors. He slowly and miserably slid down the cold metal until he was lying on the floor and resting against the steel lockers.

"_Al, I know you can't hear me  
__But I only did what you wanted me to.  
__Al, I'd sell out the whole school  
__For I have been saddled with the downfall of you._"

DJ began to stand up and rested against the lockers while he sang.

"_I have been spattered with innocent blood  
__I shall be dragged through the slime and the mud._"

DJ pushed himself off the lockers and then began to yell at the door of the school council room.

"_I have been spattered with innocent blood!  
__I shall be dragged through the slime, and the slime, and the slime and the mud!_"

DJ stumbled backwards and slammed against the lockers. He slid down the surface once again until he was on a sitting position with his legs outstretched on the floor. He sobbed briefly before wiping his nose.

"_I don't know how to love him.  
__I don't know why he moves me.  
__He's a man. He is just a man.  
__He is not a king.  
__He's just the same…  
__As anyone I know._"

DJ began to sob again before bringing his legs up to his chest and resting his head on them briefly before another thought struck his mind and he began to moan again.

"_Will he let me be?  
__Does he love…?  
__Does he love me too?_"

DJ stood up and called out to nobody in an angst-filled scream.

"_DOES HE CARE FOR ME?_"

DJ stepped forward and slammed against the door of the council class and sobbed quietly to himself. After a minute he noticed some dialogue going on inside. He stuck his ear to the door and began to listen.

"What an idiot." Annas proclaimed.

"Thinking he was doing the right thing." Simon commented.

"The right thing for us." Gradaham said.

"I think we pretty lousy job at pretending we weren't using him, but he still fell for it." Adam said. "Such an idiot."

"What do you expect, he's black." Jonas spoke.

"Whoa!" The rest yelled.

"Again with that crap, man?" Gradaham yelled.

"You went way past the line, Jonas!" Gradaham scolded.

"OK, that's it. I'm hurting this guy." Annas said.

Suddenly the sound of rustling and struggling was heard and the noises of Jonas struggling ensued.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing? Why are you opening window? No! No! No!"

What followed was the sound of somebody falling and Jonas screaming until a loud thump and moan of pain was heard.

"You guys suck!" Jonas screamed.

"Anyway…DJ's a moron." Gradaham concluded.

"Agreed." The rest proclaimed.

DJ stood up and looked at the door angrily, rage surfacing at a million miles an hour and as his blood boiled he began to sing.

"_My mind is in darkness now.  
__My God, I am sick.  
__I'VE BEEN USED!  
__IT'S BEEN LIKE THAT ALL THE TIME!  
__God, I'll never know why they chose me  
__For their crime…__For their foul, bloody crime!_"

DJ yelled and then charged away from the scene.

"Did you guys hear something?" Annas asked.

"No."

DJ ran across the halls in a wild frenzy, trying to get away from everybody but anywhere he went he found somebody there, which he didn't want. Along his stumbling, a grumbling Heather saw him. Her concern made her involuntarily follow him.

DJ sprawled through the halls until he found an open janitor's closet. He pulled the door open and saw that a metal bar on the top of the closet. DJ slipped off his belt and tied it up to the bar. DJ stood on a stool and placed the belt around himself.

"_You have murdered me!  
__Murdered me!  
__Murdered…  
__Murdered me!  
__Murdered me!  
__Murdered me!  
__MURDER!_"

DJ kicked the stool off from under himself and then let himself hang.

**

* * *

**Heather opened the closet door and looked inside.

"Jesus Christ! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hanging around." DJ answered as he hung by the waist from his belt.

"Why?"

"I think Courtney's theatricality is contagious." He replied. "Can you help me get down? I'm stuck."

"Sure."

Heather climbed onto the stool DJ had previously kicked and then undid the belt that held up DJ, letting him drop down to the floor. DJ landed on his butt and hit his head against the back of the closet.

"Are you OK?" Heather asked.

"Yeah…Just a little guilty." DJ said.

Heather sat down next to DJ on the floor of the closet.

"Why?"

"If I tell you, you promise not to think less of me?" DJ asked.

Heather nodded.

"I sold out Al." DJ said. "Gradaham and Annas paid me to kiss Al so they could get a picture of him and bring him down. I did it because if Al won he would cause a lot of violence and hatred and I didn't want that."

"Really?" Heather said, playing dumb.

"Yeah. He used to be my best friend and I sold him out." DJ groaned. "I can't believe I did it. I'm a terrible guy."

"No, DJ you're not. You're a great guy." Heather assured him. "Sure you sold out your best friend…"

DJ sobbed in pain at this, which prompted Heather to get to the point.

"…But you're still a great guy. You did what you thought was right and you probably spared this school a lot of trouble." Heather told him. "You did well, DJ. It hurts but you did well. You're a great guy. Maybe the nicest guy in this school."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

DJ smiled and Heather returned the smile. She put her hand on his cheek and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. However, she changed her mind after the kiss and decided to kiss him on the lips as well.

They pulled apart from each other and just smiled. They just lied down on the closet and smiled at each other for a while.

**

* * *

****Alright everybody, I'd like to tell you that this chapter was considerably tough to write since I wasn't sure how to do it but I finally finished it so it would be very appreciated if you reviewed after reading. It cost me a whole deal and I would really love it if you could leave a comment.**

**Also, I'm going to publish a new story called "Total Drama World Tour: The Animator's Cut" which was inspired by Lord Akiyama's "Total Drama Action Redux" and it is tough to write since the chapters are long so when I publish it I would also really love it if you guys reviewed it and left a comment. In fact, if you could leave one for each chapter I update I would ask you to marry me…Just kidding. But anyway, I would like it if you left a comment.**

**Anyway, now that the shameless self-promotion is over I'll thank you for reading.**

**Gracias Totales,  
****Mr. Panama Red.**


	11. Noah's Latest Flame

**Sorry for the long delay. Anyway…**

**Here goes the chapter…**

**

* * *

**

"Did you hear?"

"Who would figure?"

"I saw it coming."

"It makes sense."

"What the hell?"

"It's absurd."

"It's logical."

"It's love!"

"It's a shame!"

"It's a sham!"

"It's a blam!

"That's not a word!"

"Whatever, it's a fraud!"

"No, it's not it's the work of God!"

"Don't rhyme!"

"It's so real and good!"

Those were the phrases Courtney heard as she walked down the halls of the school hand-in-hand with the newly elect school president, Noah Stein. The crowd marveled as they saw the presidential couple go down the halls until they walked up to the door to the school president's office...a former unused broom closet.

Courtney turned to face Noah and kissed him fully on the lips, which he reciprocated. This earned many smiles and approving cheers from the members of the crowd. The presidential couple then entered his office.

Once inside they let go of each other and walked to separate ends of the table. Inside the room was a small table with four chairs around it; a door that led to the parking lot; a small desk with a computer and another chair and a small bookcase. Inside the room were also Duncan and Trent.

"Was that kiss totally necessary, Princess?" Duncan asked, disgruntled.

"Duncan, you know I have to do it to give Noah good press." Courtney said. "It's for the greater good. Plus, I didn't give him a real kiss."

Courtney approached Duncan and then savagely grabbed on his shirt collar and pulled him forcefully to her lips, joining them both in a hot kiss which she heated further by frenching him briefly.

"Nobody can call you a prude now, babe." Duncan said, smiling cockily after the kiss.

"Shut up." Courtney said playfully.

"Not that I don't enjoy watching hormonally nuclear reactive teens display affection but we have official business to discuss here." Noah said.

"It's true guys." Trent said.

"OK." Courtney said taking a seat.

"Now, we managed to get that budget increase to the arts program but that project we wanted to propose to instigate a zero tolerance on bullying at school policy will be much, much harder to achieve." Trent briefed.

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"The school council. Since Gradaham lost the election he's been out for blood and this new proposal would take his bullying away from him, so he has the entire school council saying that it's an extreme and unfair measure." Trent said.

"We'll have to keep pushing for it." Noah said. "That's our most important goal."

"Also, there's been a nasty increase in nerds attacking other clique members." Trent said. "Not just bullies and jocks, but Goths, stoners and anybody. Rumor has it somebody's been telling them to attack like that and that it's not something random."

"Rumors are just rumors. They're ridiculous." Courtney said. "We have to start convincing the nerds that if the solution to being bullied is not becoming a bully yourself. That they don't have to sink to their level."

"Well, this is very nice and all but I don't give a flying fuck about politics so I think I'm gonna leave." Duncan said.

Duncan kissed Courtney and then headed for the door.

"Remember we have rehearsal this afternoon." Courtney told him.

"Sure." He answered before stepping out.

* * *

"I don't know about that, but I think there's something fishy about Courtney suddenly dating Noah." Heather said.

"Maybe, she's probably with him to increase the budget for the play." Gwen added.

On the long run, Gwen and Heather had become great friends. Both did not think that any kind of friendship could arise from them both, but despite their great differences in tastes and lifestyles, there was something that helped them bond greatly…talking trash about people they did not like. Their most frequent target of hatred was Courtney.

Why Courtney? Well both girls, as did most Generation Y people, had authority issues and did not like being bossed around, especially not by somebody their own age and Courtney bossed them around a lot when practicing for "Chicago".

The two girls sat alone together on a table at the cafeteria during lunch hour.

"She is such a social climber." Heather said.

"Absolutely." Gwen added. "You'd think that being such a prude she wouldn't have to whore out."

"Totally!"

Gwen was going to add something else, but her eye caught the green eyes of a certain musician.

"Heather, I have to get going. I'll talk to you later." Gwen said.

The Goth girl lifted her tray and walked over to the table where Trent was sitting. Upon arriving she gave him a peck on the cheek and the two began to talk.

Heather looked at this from afar and then sighed before moving over to the table where the rest of the school council was sitting. She made sure to take a seat on the opposite end of the table from Alejandro and also made sure to give him a furious glare when he looked up at her as she sat down.

"Well, now that Satana has showed up I think we can start discussing the most pressing matter." Annas said. "Gradaham…"

"Indeed, as well know we've been doing the most we can to sabotage the efforts of the recently elected school president, Noah, in making things better for the lower cliques at the expense of our own satisfaction." Gradaham began. "Granted he's more moderate and less threatening to us than Lende ever was; which is why he has more following than Lende; but he is still a threat. How do we deal with him?"

"I think that all we can do is to keep doing what we've been doing so far. Impediment his proposals and badmouth his girlfriend." Alejandro said.

"Yes, Heather and Lindsay, you two hold a very important role. You have to find out bad things bout Courtney and tell them to us so we can slander her." Gradaham instructed.

"But why? Courtney is really nice." Lindsay said. "She's letting me get extra credit by making pretty dresses. She is so cool."

Gradaham and Annas looked at each other grimly.

"So you won't help the council reach its sacred goals?" Annas asked.

"I won't." Lindsay said steadfastly.

Gradaham and Annas looked at each other again. Then they got up, grabbed Lindsay by the shoulder and three her off their table.

"You're expelled from the council, blondie!" Annas yelled in his signature high-pitched voice.

Gradaham and Annas sat down again.

"I don't even know why we kept her around so long." Heather commented.

Heather then noticed that all the male council members were still looking at Lindsay as she bent upwards, giving a spectacular view of her rear-end.

"Of course." Heather concluded dryly.

Then, the door to the cafeteria opened and Noah and Courtney entered. They were holding hands and Noah as carrying both their lunch bags. The members of the school council looked at this with disdain and began to whisper nasty things about the presidential couple as they walked across the cafeteria.

From the other end of the cafeteria, somebody looked at both the presidential couple and the council with dislike. He stared with dislike at the jocks as well, since they were also talking nasties about Courtney and Noah.

Duncan groaned and walked over to the cafeteria's self-service line, near the table where the council sat, the table where Courtney, Noah, Cody and DJ sat and the table where the jocks sat. He contemplated the scene with disdain.

"_At the watering holes of the well to-do  
__I detect a resistance to…_"

The council noticed him.

"_Precisely._"

Duncan continued.

"_Our heroine's style._"

The council sighed and looked at him with thankful glances.

"_We're glad you noticed._"

Duncan moved down the self-service stand to get closer to the council's table.

"_The shooting sticks of the upper-class._"

The council murmured.

"_Give her an inch…_"

Duncan continued.

"_Aren't supporting a single ass  
__That would rise for my girl._"

The council continued.

"…_She'll take a mile._"

The members of the council all turned their hateful glares at the table where Courtney and her crew were sitting and talking idly. They shot her death glares but she did not notice all the spite they directed at her.

"_Such a shame she wandered…Into our enclosure.  
__How unfortunate this person…Has forced us to be blunt!  
__Now we wouldn't mind, seeing her at the lunch room  
__But behind the service counter, not in front!_"

Duncan moved away from the service stand and over to the wall behind the table where the jocks were sitting. In the table there were twelve sports players, the most prominent of which was Tyler Redman, the quarter-back of the football team. Once next to the jocks' table, Duncan began to sing again.

"_Could there be…in our varied sports?  
__A lack of enthusiasm for…Noah's latest flame?_"

The jocks turned to him and nodded in agreement.

"_You said it, brother!_"

The jocks then turned their glares to Courtney and Noah's table, though this time the hatred was noticed by an irritated Courtney. Regardless of her apparent annoyance, the jocks still proceeded to make their discontent vocal.

"_Noah is a fool, breaking every taboo!  
__It's like bringing a girl to the boys' locker room.  
__And she's an actress! The last straw!  
__Her only good parts are between her thighs.  
__She should stare at the ceiling, not reach for the skies,  
__Or she could be...his last whore._"

At that last line, Courtney's scowl turned from irritated to very aggravated one. The jocks noticed this and decided to continue their slandering.

"_The evidence suggests!  
__She has other interests!  
__If it's her that's using him!  
__He's exceptionally dim!  
__BITCH! __Dangerous jade!_"

From the opposite table, the school council began to discuss matters between themselves.

"_We have allowed ourselves to slip!  
__We have completely lost our grip!_"

They then looked up and looked disgustedly and with contempt at Courtney.

"_We have declined to an all-time low!  
__Tarts have become the set to know!_"

This was this was the breaking point for Courtney. She stood up from her table and immediately stormed over to the school council table, looking at them with an ireful glare of pure hatred while she began to reproach them.

"_I am only a theater star with just a musical show!  
__But speaking as one of the students, I want you to know  
__We are tried of the decline of the school with no sign off  
__A government able to get us the things we deserve!_"

Following that, Courtney stormed out of the cafeteria, to the shock of everybody who was paying attention. What went unnoticed was when Duncan left as well to follow her, since he did so far more discretely.

The jocks ignored her rage and kept talking (or in the mind of this author and therefore in that of the readers) singing to themselves.

"_It's no crime for jocks to do as they please,  
__As long as they're discreet and stay clear of disease!*  
__We ignored, we…disregard.  
__But once they allow a bit on the side  
__To move to the center where's not qualified  
__We are forced to…mark his card!  
__  
__She should get into her head,  
__She should not get out of bed!  
__She should know that she's not paid  
__To be loud, but to be laid!  
__SKANK__! Dangerous jade!_"

Outside the cafeteria and in the school's halls, Courtney crammed some things into her locker. When she slammed the locker door she saw that on the other side of it was her ever-cocky, secret boyfriend Duncan.

"_This has really been your year, Miss Duarte.  
__Tell us where you go from here, Miss Duarte.  
__Which are the roles that you yearn to play?  
__Will you tell people you're my girl today?_"

Courtney turned to Duncan and responded with an aggravated tone, not aggravated because of him but rather because of the provocation she'd received from the members of the school council and the jocks.

"_You have to know it's not my choice this time.  
__Duncan, I'm acting for needs not mine!_"

Courtney proceeded to storm away from Duncan, heading towards the auditorium. Duncan thought it was best to give her some space, but soon after changed his mind and tried to find her once again. Back in the lunch room the jocks were once again discussing the matter amongst themselves.

"_She won't be kept happy  
__By her nights on the tiles.  
__She says it's his body  
__But she's after his files.  
__So get back on to the streets!_

_She should get into her head  
__She should not get out of bed!  
__She should know that she's not paid  
__To be loud, but to be laid!  
__The evidence suggests  
__She has other interests!  
__If it's her that's using him  
__He's exceptionally dim!  
__SLUT! Dangerous jade!_"

The school council also took it to discuss amongst themselves.

"_Things have reached a pretty pass,  
__When someone pretty lower class  
__Graceless, vulgar and uninspired  
__Can be accepted and admired._"

Duncan slowly entered the auditorium, looking for Courtney.

"Hey Princess, are you here?" He called out.

He received no response but decided to look further anyway. He went over to the stage and then heard a slight sighing behind the curtains. He went backstage and found that Courtney was lying down, exhausted and saddened on the small couch that Noah had insisted to bring there because he wanted to lie down peacefully during practice when he wasn't on. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Hey Princess, what's up?"

"You know I hate that nickname." She said, uncharacteristically stoic.

When she didn't reply in her usual, annoyed, feisty tone, Duncan realized something was really up with her.

"OK, now I know something's wrong." Duncan said. "What gives?"

"What gives is that even though I don't care for the shit that those assholes in the school council say about me, it still hurts when somebody repeatedly calls you a whore." Courtney said, slouching over on Duncan's shoulder.

Duncan, not being the best at emotional support, simply wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her in silence.

"I want some chocolate." She said.

"What?"

"I live on a fruit, chicken and grains diet…now I'm too depressed and I want something sweet and absolutely fattening to drown my frustration into." Courtney said.

Duncan dug into his pocket and pulled out an un-opened Kit Kat bar that he was saving up for later. He gave it to her and she, ignoring that it had been sitting in his pocket all day, opened it and took a big bite.

"You always have what I need, Dunkie." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek after taking another bite.

"Don't worry, babe." Duncan said.

Most of the time Duncan was with Courtney, he spent it kidding around and messing with her because he loved making her mad, and even though she denied it, he knew she liked his teasing too. However, the punk knew that this time it was better to not kid around with her, since she was really in no mood. However, when she relaxed a bit more after the chocolate he figured he could crack a joke or two.

"It's cool, Princess." Duncan said. "This afternoon we have rehearsal and if there is something that will cheer you up it's definitely bossing people around like a slave-driver."

"Shut up." She said, giggling and punching him jokingly in the arm.

"What? It'll help you prepare for your future job as president when you're slave-driving the whole, entire country." He teased.

Courtney smiled deeply and then kissed him fully on the lips. He reciprocated and the two teenagers let themselves get immersed in a make-out sessions that almost made them both be late for last period.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but I was heavily uninspired.**

**The song sung in this chapter is an adaptation of the song "Perón's Latest Flame", from the musical **_**Evita**_** a musical about one of my country's most infamous figures…though I won't go into politics. **

**Please review; if you do I'll give you a taco.**

**Gracias Totales,  
****Mr. Panama Red.**


	12. I Know A Girl

**Sorry for the delay in posting but I'll try to submit more frequently.**

**Here goes the chapter…**

* * *

Even though Al Lende's departure had eased tensions in the school, things were, politically and socially still very tense. Yet Noah was not afraid. He knew he had been voted into office because he had the support of a large portion of the school body, plus he was doing well. He had made good on his promise about reducing bullying, which he did by employing a large part of the school bullies as his security corps, which he was in dire need off after several people attempted to prank him while he was in the halls. Nobody was sure why but there had been an increase in people attempting to prank the school's political figures recently and it was not based on clique, since these pranksters targeted the representatives of almost all the cliques, including the school council.

Of course in order to afford the new security corps, the school council's budget had to be reduced but as long as bullying went down nobody cared…nobody save the school council.

When Noah announced he was slicing school council budget for his security service, James Gradaham's rage grew. First he lost the election and now his budget was being sliced. Still, he couldn't do much other than badmouth Noah, since the school in general still liked him. He decided he would wait until he lost popularity and then he would strike.

Noah and three of the bullies in his security corps, appropriately nick/codenamed Brute, Gruff and Ironic Cupcake were headed towards the school auditorium after class. The crew was supposed to leave him there and then he would leave on his own, but they essentially needed to protect him shortly after class ended.

Once they were near the auditorium, a kid approached the group. He was a nerdy kid; considerably short, with thick glasses, high pants, unkempt hair and freckled with a pale complexion.

The security corps did not find him suspicious until he was close enough to draw his water balloon…Or rather his mud and liquefied dirt balloon. The nerd raised the gag weapon up with his arm and proceeded to fling it at Noah. Gruff noticed this and quickly bellowed a large scream of negative connotation before leaping in front of Noah. The balloon struck Gruff in the chest, splattering the dirt all over his clothes and face and he fell to the floor as the other two bullies quickly subdued and began to beat up the nerd.

Noah leaned over Gruff.

"Chris, are you alright?" He asked.

"I told you, the name is Gruff." He said.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, but everything is so brown and muddy. I think I hit my head when I fell to the floor and…"

At that point the injury to the head took effect and Gruff passed out. Noah held him and while looking up he yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ironic Cupcake (who was holding up the beaten and bloodied nerd by his shirt collar) and Brute approached Noah.

"Sir, what do we do?" Brute asked.

Noah had conditioned them to refer to him as 'sir' by using beef jerky as a positive reinforcement.

"Ironic, you take him to the principal's office." Noah said, pointing at Ironic and referring to his would be-assailant. "

He then turned to Brute.

"Brute, take Gruff to the nurse's office. Quick! I have to get to musical practice before Courtney kills me." Noah said.

Brute picked up Gruff.

"You know, you shouldn't let your girlfriend have that much control over what you do." Brute said.

"My what? Oh, my girlfriend…Right." Noah replied.

Brute and Ironic Cupcake found that response a little odd, but they dismissed it and carried out the orders Noah had given them while he headed off to practice.

* * *

On another hall in the same school there was still a large group of people congregating around the lockers, packing their things to go home. However, all packing stopped when Heather Satana walked by.

Movement stopped and everybody looked at the girl on top of the school' popularity pyramid walk past them, admiring as if she was some sort of superior being striding by that could make them greater themselves by just being in her presence.

Now, most people tend to let power and fame get to their heads but not Heather. Even though she acted conceited and superior all the time she knew very well that popularity and power were fleeting so she was constantly aware that she had to watch what she did because any wrong move could take her down.

She'd fought through tooth and nail to get her position as the school's queen and would do whatever it took to hold her place. She was conscious that her recent break up with Alejandro to hook up with DJ had cost her points because of Alejandro's influence but she knew just how to get back whatever little rank she'd lost.

She saw Lindsay, the ditzy former member of the school council whom they had kicked out the previous week, and Gwen Daly, the recent addition to the school's popular scene and her new great friend, shuffling through their lockers.

Heather knew one key thing about popularity. If something embarrassing happens to a cool person their popularity goes down, while the popularity of any cool person who was around at the time goes up. So even though Heather valued Gwen as a friend, she'd be willing to cause an accident where Gwen and Lindsay found themselves shamed while she came out on top as more popular.

Gwen and Lindsay were shuffling through their lockers, which were right next to each other and also in front of a trash can.

"Perfect." Heather thought.

The black haired girl approached her locker, which was next to Lindsay's and proceeded to start opening her lock. As soon as her door was unlocked she swung it open with full force, hitting Lindsay in the face and causing her to fall backwards. Unfortunately for Heather, Gwen had grabbed her stuff and moved away, so Lindsay just fell backwards herself into the trash can without hitting Gwen.

Sure, everybody laughed at Lindsay, which drove her to tears, but in order to restore herself fully Heather needed Gwen to be humiliated a little as well.

Heather followed Gwen and saw her stop to drink from a water fountain…a water fountain conveniently placed next to a ladder with an open bucket of white paint on top of it. Heather smiled and without Gwen noticing she stood on the other side of the ladder.

Heather swung her hip and struck the ladder with it, causing it to begin wobbling. However, Gwen yet again moved out of the way on time and only after she walked off did the ladder collapse, knocking the paint bucket to an empty space in the floor and spilling the paint everywhere…including Heather's fancy new wedges.

"Goddamnit!" Heather yelled.

"Hey look! Heather spilled paint on her shoes." Somebody yelled.

After that a group of people began to giggle mockingly at her, prompting the raven haired girl to storm off in frustration.

Heather spotted Gwen yet again when she went into the school auditorium, but it was too late to embarrass her there since it would only be seen by those in the musical production, who wouldn't blab on Gwen.

"Crap!" Heather exclaimed. "That bitch is lucky! Probably for the best anyway. She's still my friend, after all."

Heather stepped into the auditorium, where she was welcomed by Courtney's orders being thrown at her.

"Heather, finally! Now come on! You and Gwen go get into your costumes!" Courtney ordered. "It's the dress rehearsal for 'I Know a Girl' today! You know the song, right?"

"Yes I do, your highness." Heather replied sarcastically. "I'll go get dressed."

"Good."

In ten minutes, everybody was in costume. Trent took his position in the piano and prepared to play his part, which would start briefly.

One the both sides of the stage were two ladders vertically attached to the walls, half of these ladders were hidden behind the stage curtains so when Heather climbed on top, nobody could see her. When her cue came on, she slipped over to the side of the ladder that was visible on-stage and from the audience.

"Hello suckers! Welcome back!" Heather proclaimed while holding onto the ladder with one arm and one leg. "Roxie's in there getting examined by the state medical examiner; she says she's gonna have a baby!"

Heather looked down in disappointment.

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" She groaned.

Trent hit play on the recorder with the brass instrument recording and began to play the piano as the raven-haired girl looked up and faced the audience as she began to sing with an incredulous tone.

"_Can you imagine?  
__I mean, can you imagine?  
__Do you believe it?  
__I mean, do you believe it?_"

A crowd of the ensemble playing reporters entered the stage as well as Noah playing Billy Flynn. Heather turned to look at them briefly before she looked over to the audience again to sing once more.

"_I know a girl who always lands on top.  
__You could put her face into a pale of slop  
__And she'd come out smelling like a rose!  
__How she does it? Heaven knows!_"

Then Gwen, playing Roxie Hart, entered by the arm of an ensemble member, playing a doctor.

"Look! She's coming out now!" A "reporter" said.

The reporter approached Gwen and the doctor.

"Well doc, is she or isn't she?" He asked.

"She is." Heather said announced bitterly from her ladder.

"She is!" The reporter cried out, prompting the other reporters to cheer and then leave.

Heather groaned and began to sing, now even more bitterly.

"_I know a girl who has got so much luck  
__She could get run over by a two ton truck  
__And she'd just get up and walk away!  
__How she does it? Couldn't say!_"

Noah approached the "doctor" and spoke to him.

"Doctor, would you be willing to swear to that statement in court?" Noah asked.

"Oh yeah…" The doctor said smoothly.

"Great." Noah commented.

The sarcastic bookworm looked at the doctor briefly and then spoke a sentence before turning around and walking off-stage.

"Button your fly."

The doctor looked down at his pants and noticed his undone crotch. He quickly and nervously mended it before running off-stage.

Heather turned to the audience again and laughed before singing again.

"_But I on the other hand…  
__Put my face in a pale of slop and I will smell like a pale of slop!  
__Yes, I on the other hand…  
__Run me over with a truck and I am deader than a duck!_"

Heather looked again at Gwen and groaned fiercely for a second before once again looking at the audience to sing.

"_I know a girl who tells so many lies  
__Anything that's true would truly cross her eyes.  
__But when that mouth's a selling the whole world buys  
__And nobody smells a rat!_"

After that last line Heather pointed angrily while yelling at Gwen.

The goth turned to some of the last reporters who had returned on stage and spoke.

"Please ladies and gentlemen, could you leave the two of us alone so we can rest?" Gwen asked.

"The two of us?" Heather yelled indignant.

"_Can you imagine?  
__I mean, can you imagine?  
__Do you believe it?  
__I mean, do you believe it?_"

Gwen sat down on the stage and sighed. She rubbed her belly as if rubbing a baby and then began to sing.

"_My dear little baby…_"

Heather looked at her in absolute rage and then sang while emulating her mockingly.

"_My dear little baby…_"

Gwen sang again.

"_My sweet little baby…_"

Heather got angrier and once again sang mockingly.

"_My sweet little baby…_"

Then the Asian girl lost her temper and yelled.

"Baby? Baby my ass, you little who…Aaah!"

Heather screamed as the ladder she stood on was pulled off-stage and the number ended.

"Wow, that actually came out excellently." Courtney proclaimed. "You guys were great!"

"Thank you, Courtney." Gwen said.

"Now Gwen, next week you'll have to prepare the number for the song 'Roxie'." Courtney instructed her. "Do you know how to or do you need any help?"

"I think I could do with a few pointers." Gwen said.

"Nonsense, you're great Gwen!" A member of the ensemble exclaimed.

"Totally!"

"You're awesome!"

"I love the way you dress."

The ensemble began to flood Gwen with compliments while, from off-stage, a certain other girl stared in contempt.

"That used to be me." Heather groaned to herself in a whisper.

"Is somethin' wrong, honey?"

Heather turned around to face DJ, who was looking at her with a concerned expression.

"No DJ, everything's fine." Heather replied.

DJ looked at Heather and then at Gwen and realized what was really up.

"You're gettin' jealous of Gwen, aren't you?" DJ said, half teasingly and half concerned.

"What? Me? No way!" Heather defended herself and turned around.

"Really?"

"OK, maybe a little bit."

DJ tenderly wrapped his arms around Heather's waist and gave her a soft peck on the top of her head, causing the raven-haired girl to smile while blushing a little.

"Heather, don't worry. You'll always be one of the most popular girls in the entire school." DJ reassured her.

"Thanks Deej." Heather said, wrapping her arms around DJ's.

"Plus, I'll always think you're one of the best girls I've ever known. Definitely the prettiest." DJ added.

Heather smiled and unwrapped herself from DJ's arms before turning to face him and standing on her tiptoes to kiss the boy. The two held the kiss briefly before letting go and walking out of the auditorium, not realizing that rehearsal wasn't over and prompting Courtney to go find them and scold them out of their minds fifteen minutes later.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Gracias Totales,  
****Mr. Panama Red.**


	13. Everybody's Got The Right

Cody stared lovingly. At whom? You might ask? None of your business! Oh, wait…you're the readers, right. Then it is your business. OK, he was staring lovingly at Gwen.

As the goth girl performed the acting bits on "I Know a Girl" while Heather sang, Cody was mesmerized by her beauty. He was in love with her personality as well as her physical appearance. There was almost nothing he wouldn't do to get her. Ah, young love…isn't it just simply disgusting?

"Cody, can we get going?" Harold asked.

Harold and a brown-haired, short, pale-skinned, toque and snow coat wearing kid named Ezekiel stood behind Cody and posed the previous question to him.

"Um, sure, we're not rehearsing lines today anyway." Cody said.

The three dorks began to leave.

"Alright gang, now we practice 'Cell Block Tango'." Courtney announced.

"Wait a second guys, I think we should stay for this number." Cody said.

"Why, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"It's just a really good song." Cody replied, nervous and obviously lying.

"Wait…'Cell Block Tango'. This is the number where the girls perform in really small dresses." Harold said with a scolding expression.

"Yeah." Cody admitted, shamed.

"You just wanna stay to look at girlies prance ab'oot in small, skimpy cost'oomes?" Ezekiel asked rhetorically and scolding.

"Yes." Cody admitted, even more ashamed.

"Nice! Let's stay!" Harold exclaimed.

"Huh?" Cody replied. "Really?"

"Fine by me, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Awesome!" Cody exclaimed.

* * *

"HIYAAAAAHHHH!"

The nerd boy charged forwards, holding a carton of eggs. He held one up in his hand and took aim at James Gradaham. The head of the school council, having not seen the boy coming until he was much too close was unable to defend himself.

James and his friend Tommy Annas had made a pit stop in the school bathroom on their way out of the school after classes at around the same the cast of the school production of "Chicago" was finishing up their practice of the "Cell Block Tango" musical number. James stood outside while he waited for Tommy to emerge from the bathroom when the charging nerd approached him.

The nerd flung his arm back, but just as he was swinging forward, the hand of Annas shot forward and struck him in the face. Gradaham's best friend had heard the nerd's war cry and emerged from the bathroom just in time to stop the assault.

The nerd collapsed onto the floor and hit his head really hard. Annas picked him up by his shirt and then Gradaham slammed him against the lockers.

"It's the third time this week some dork tries to prank us." Annas complained. "Somebody has to be behind this."

"Who put you up to this, dork?" Gradaham questioned with great aggression.

"I'm not gonna tell you."

In response, Gradaham slammed his elbow into the boys' gut but the kid still wouldn't respond when the question was repeated.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Gradaham exclaimed.

The head of the school council punched the boy in the gut with great force and then stepped aside while Annas picked up the dropped egg carton. Some of the eggs survived the fall and Annas proceeded to fling them at the boy, hitting him in the chest and head while he winced in pain because of James' punch. The kid tried to cover himself from the egg impacts but was unable to and he finally collapsed on the floor when Annas struck his thigh and then sweep kicked him fiercely.

Once the attacker was maimed enough, Gradaham and Annas stormed off.

"We have to make some inquiries." Annas stated.

"Indeed so. If these attacks keep happening then really bad stuff could happen." Gradaham replied. "We have to find out who's ordering these eggheads around."

"Who could it be?"

The doors to the auditorium were pushed open and one of them hit Gradaham in the forehead. The council leader winced in pain and then looked at whoever it was had opened the doors. Seeing a redhead nerd, he angrily scuffled over to him and grabbed him by his shirt's collar and then threw him to the ground.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, jackass?" Gradaham exclaimed.

Cody and Ezekiel emerged from the auditorium and watched flabbergasted, very much like Annas was doing.

"Gosh dude! What the fuck?" Harold countered angrily.

Gradaham prepared to punch down on Harold when Ezekiel held onto his fist. Gradaham turned around and full force punched Ezekiel in the stomach. The toque wearing dork bent over and moaned in pain.

"Jim, calm down!" Annas exclaimed, holding onto Gradaham so he wouldn't continue assaulting Harold and Ezekiel.

"Fine." Gradaham groaned.

The two friends departed without directing any further words to the nerds. Cody helped Harold up, who clutched his chest and groaned.

"IDIOTS!"

* * *

A carnival operated in the town round the clock the whole year because it always had enough clientele to keep open even after summer ended. Sure, the big rides like the roller coaster with the lot of loops and the hammer flip were closed outside of summer, but everything else was open. The carnival was called "The Swindle Brothers Carnival" and was operated by three unrelated men known as Dewey, Cheatem and Howe.

The carnival was the favorite hang out of many different people, mostly teenagers of all types and social groups. Because of the high amount of teens that went there on weekends, he knew it was the best place to recruit them for his cause.

He'd been following a few special cases that he knew would help him, because they had the right frame of mind. He followed Ezekiel, Harold and Cody from school to the carnival and when they decided to take a bathroom break he saw it as his chance.

Cody and Ezekiel went into the bathroom while Harold waited outside, leaning against a wall and sighing in frustration over having been punched down by those jerks an hour earlier when he heard a deep, alluring voice whisper:

"_Hey pal, feeling blue?  
__Don't know what to do._"

Harold looked around, trying to determine the source of the voice. He eventually saw that the source was a medium-sized figure, hiding in the shadows generated by a large clown sign advertising the Funhouse.

"_Hey pal, I mean you…  
__Yeah…_"

The figured emerged from the shadows, revealing the short, cropped black hair, pouty expression and thick glasses belonging to none other than Al Lende.

"_C'mere and prank the president!_"

"Al?" Harold asked, curious.

He wanted to continue his enquiry, but Al approached him and stood next to him, draping an arm over his shoulder and singing in his whispered and alluring tone, now with a more empathetic voice.

"_No girl. Friendship bare.  
__Your room…no one there.  
__Hey pal, don't despair!_"

He moved away from Harold and raised his voice to a more persuasive and aggressive one.

"_You wanna prank the president!_"

Harold was about to object when Al covered his mouth and continued his song.

"_Some guys think they can't be winners.  
__First prize often goes to __**rank**__ beginners!_"

"Dude, what do you want?" Harold finally asked.

"I want to help you, Harold." Al said. "I want to help you get even."

"What do you mean?" Harold asked.

"I mean, you've been bullied your whole life for being different. They bullied you for being weaker, for being shorter, for being more intelligent...for everything." Al explained. "Just an hour ago I saw how that bastard Gradaham pushed you around because you bumped into him. Well, I say take revenge. Not only take revenge on him but on the whole school political system. The school council, the representatives and above all…the school president!"

"Why Noah? Noah's cool." Harold countered.

"Because he promised the bullying would stop but it hasn't. If anything it's gotten even worse for you. Can't even imagine for the rest. You have to do something Harold; if you humiliate them all publicly just enough…everybody will turn on them. All the jerks responsible for your suffering will suffer too. Just think about it." Al answered. "Noah's the biggest problem. You should deal with him accordingly."

Just then Cody exited the bathroom and stumbled upon the scene.

"Al?"

Lende turned to face Cody and then put on the same persuasive expression he'd used seconds ago on Harold.

"_Hey kid, failed your test?  
__Dream girl unimpressed?  
__Show her you're the best!_"

Al reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two stink bombs. He handed Harold one and tossed Cody another one, who caught it rather narrowly.

"_If you can prank the president!_"

Al moved behind Cody and draped an arm over his shoulder like he'd done with Harold. Only this time he drew a picture of Gwen from his coat pocket and showed it to Cody.

"_You can get the prize  
__With the big blue eyes.  
__The skinny, little thighs  
__And those big blue eyes._"

Cody asked what was going on and Al proceeded to give him the same explanation he'd given Harold but then added an extra detail.

"Plus, if you took down a jerk like James Gradaham and the rest of the council…I'm sure Gwen would be very, very impressed." He pointed out.

It was at this that Cody really began to listen. Al smiled and sung on.

"_Everybody's got the right to be…happy.  
__Don't stay mad, life's not as bad as it SEEMS!_"

Al raised his arm up and stretched it out while shaping his hand to look like a gun, which he took aim with and then "fired".

"_If you keep your goal in sight  
__You can climb to any height.  
__Everybody's got the right to their dreams…_"

Al then spotted his former disciple…I mean friend, Simon, looking at the scene with astonished eyes. Al smiled deviously and approached Simon, pointing at him and singing in loud, confident tone.

"_Hey fella, feel like you're a failure?  
__Bullies on your tail? Your-  
__Girl ran off for good?  
__Hey fella, feel misunderstood?  
__Well c'mere and prank the president!_"

Al reached into his coat and pulled out an unlit firecracker, which he held out for Simon to grab. The boy smiled.

"OK!" Simon exclaimed.

The nerd reached out and grabbed the firecracker before moving over to stand next to Harold and Cody. Al looked over them and then saw Ezekiel emerge from the bathroom, still clutching his stomach due to the pain from Gradaham's severely strong punch from earlier. Al strutted over to Ezekiel and sang in a sorrowful, empathetic tone.

"_Eh, what's-a wrong boy?  
__Cool kids treat you crummy?  
__Punched you in the tummy?  
__Ab'oot time you get some relief!_"

Al reached into his coat once more and extracted a water balloon filled with muck and dirt.

"_Here, give-a some hail-a to the chief!_"

Ezekiel tried to reach it, but Al held it over his head, where considerably shorter Zeke could not get to it.

"Gimme it, eh!" Ezekiel demanded.

"Why do you want it?" Al asked, rhetorically.

"I want to pull a prank, eh!" Ezekiel answered.

"A prank directed at whom, might I ask?" Al asked, condescendingly.

"James Gradaham!" Ezekiel answered finally, prompting Al to hand him the balloon.

Ezekiel joined the ranks of Harold, Cody and Simon, which made Al sneer and begin to sing once again at his new recruits.

"_Everybody's got the right to be…different.  
__Even though at times they go to EXTREMES!_"

Al once again held up his hand as if it were a gun and aimed it at an invisible target in front of him before once again "firing".

"_Aim for what you want a lot,  
__Everybody gets a shot.  
__Everybody's got a right to their dreams…_"

Al turned around and happened to catch sight of somebody staring fixatedly at him. Not at the whole group, but rather just at him…and with a very lovestruck look as well. He walked forward and saw that the person staring at him was indeed whom he suspected it to be…none other than Katie, the girl who had a thing for him.

Al smiled and walked over to Katie. He extracted another stink bomb from his coat and held it over his shoulder before standing next to Katie and draping an arm over her shoulder, which made her sigh and blush furiously.

"_Hey baby, looking for a thrill  
__The Ferris wheel is that way._"

Katie tried to grab the stink bomb but Al pulled away from her and held it at a small distance so as to purposely entice her to grab at it again.

"_No baby, this requires skill._"

As Al expected, Katie reached out and grabbed the stink bomb and then held it close so as to prevent Al from taking it away from her.

"_OK! You wanna give it a try!_"

When Al unconsciously backed away from Katie, he was accidentally bumped into by a girl scurrying away. He looked at the girl and saw that she was also perfect for his cause. The girl was short and chubby, with her shortish brown hair in a sideways pony-tail and her face covered in freckles. Her other most prominent features were her odd-looking green and pink outfit along with her braces and big, bottle-cap glasses. He recognized this girl from his former school and knew her as Beth.

"_Geez girlie, give a guy some room  
__The bumper cars are that way!_"

Al pulled out a firecracker and handed it to Beth.

"You know what to do with it." He said. "I know you have disdain for some nasty people."

Beth immediately pulled out a lighter and without thinking drew it close to the firecracker's fuse. However, she was quickly stopped by Al.

"_Please girlie, don't forget that crackers go boom!_"

Al turned around once again and saw a figure leaning confidently against the wall next to the men's room door. He recognized the person in question as Pete, the nerd who had attacked Gradaham and Annas hours earlier. Al pointed at his friend an ally and then sang in a humbled tone while the rest looked at Pete.

"_Hey gang, look who's here.  
__There's our pioneer.  
__Hey chief, loud and clear…_"

Pete pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Al. When he stood next to him he began to sing alone.

"_Everybody's got the right to be happy.  
__Say enough, it's not as tough as it SEEMS!_"

Pete stepped forward and sang passionately and reassuringly.

"_Don't be scared you won't prevail.  
__Everybody's free to fail._"

His tone changed to a more matter-of-fact one as he sang the next verse.

"_No one can be put in jail for their dreams…_"

Al stepped forward and wrapped an arm over Pete's shoulder, who in turn did the same with Al as both sang.

"_FREE COUNTRY!_"

They pulled apart and then Al sang alone.

"_Means your dreams can come true!_"

Then Pete alone.

"_Be a scholar!_"

Then Al.

"_Make a dollar!_"

Then both.

"_FREE COUNTRY!_"

Then Pete.

"_Means they listen to you!_"

Then Al.

"_Scream and holler!_"

Then Pete.

"_Grab 'em by the collar!_"

Then both.

"_FREE COUNTRY!_"

Then Pete.

"_Means you don't have to sit…_"

Then Al.

"_That's it!_"

Then Pete.

"_...And put up with their shit!_"

Pete proceeded to join the ranks of Harold, Cody, Simon, Ezekiel, Katie and Beth while Al ran up to a crate next to the bathrooms and leaped on it before singing mightily, passionately and loudly from atop it.

"_Everybody's got the right to some sunshine!  
__EVERYBODY!_"

Then all of Al's recruits, including Pete turned around and began to sing chorus style while Al looked on in satisfaction.

"_Not the sun but maybe one of its beams!  
__One of its beams!  
__Rich man, poor man, black or white!  
__Pick your apple! Take a bite!  
__Everybody just hold tight to your dreams!_"

Al leaped off the crate and joined his recruits'' formation.

"_Everybody's got the right…_"

The team of "assassins" lifted their right fists into the air and while they sang the final, soft note they slowly lowered it and extended both arms sideways.

"…_To their dreams._"

Al disengaged from the formation and looked at his assassins.

"OK gang, it looks like you all got the message." Al said. "Very soon you will all get your revenge. The person who hurt you the most will soon get what's coming to them…all you have to do is figure out exactly who it was and once you do!"

Al slammed his right fist into his left palm.

"BLAM! You hit 'em!" He exclaimed.

The recruits smiled.

"Then all the major political figures in the school will be humiliated and kicked out of the school political field; which is when I will return to the school and take over." Al proclaimed. "After which I will turn school society into one run by us…the nerds, geeks, dorks and social outcasts of all types! We'll rule the school and if somebody doesn't like it; we'll make them like it…through any means necessary!"

Al raised his right fist into the air and was then imitated by his assassins.

"YEAH!"

* * *

**Hello readers, if you're cruious, the song used in this chapter is called (as in the title of the chapter itself) "Everybody's Got The Right" and it comes from Stephen Sondheim's masterpiece "Assassins", a dark comedy musical about the United State's failed and succesful presidential assassins. It's actually an excellent musical and it's pretty damn funny.**

**OK ladies and gentlemen, I bid you once again and hope you take me seriously…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Gracias Totales,  
****Mr. Panama Red.**


	14. A New School

"We're popular, sure." Noah said. "But we don't have enough support from the students to make up for the opposition we have from the jocks and the school council."

In the school president's office (the former second floor janitor's closet), an urgency meeting was being held between School President Noah Stein, his advisors Trent Mayer, Joe Louie Regal and George Anthony and his "girlfriend" and beard Courtney Duarte.

"We can get more support." George said.

"How?"

"Me." Courtney said.

"And how is that, exactly?" Noah asked.

"Look Noah, I know the main reason I'm posing as your girlfriend is so that people don't find out you're gay, but I can also be helpful in other ways."

"Again, how would that be?" Noah asked.

"Noah, I have charm. I can be nice when I want to. I could talk the jocks into being less aggressive and I can definitely appeal to the stoners, nerds and pretty much every outcast." Courtney said. "Just show them a little skin and they'll do anything, even if they don't get to see anything much. They're all perverts. All men are."

"Excuse me." All other guys in the room said.

"Sorry." Courtney apologized.

"I guess she's right." Trent said. "Let's face it; she has more credit in this place than any of us. If anyone can sway public opinion, it's her."

"I guess so." Noah concluded.

The bell rang and the students in the office sighed.

"Back to class." George proclaimed.

The two advisors went their way to maths while Trent, Noah and Courtney headed off to their English literature class.

"I still think we shouldn't sit back calmly." Noah said while they walked. "Our position is still precarious."

"You worry too much." Courtney said.

"I worry too little, Courtney." Noah said. "We have a lot of enemies. A lot of very angry, very powerful enemies. Ignoring the fact that this is high school and that every problem we have here is petty compared to the problems we'll have in the real world…Our problems are very, very serious…within high school context. Seriously, everybody stresses out over high school problems like it's the end of the world, get a grip people…it's going to get much worse."

"Got a little off topic there, didn't you?" Trent asked rhetorically.

"I guess so." Noah acknowledged. "The point is that a lot of people want us gone."

The group arrived at their lockers and while they shuffled around for their things, Noah began to sing:

"_Dice are rolling, the knives are out.  
__Would-be presidents are all around.  
__I don't say they mean harm  
__But they'd each give an arm  
__To see us six feet underground._"

Courtney sighed and closed her locker door after pulling out her bag. She turned to Noah and addressed him.

"_It doesn't matter what those morons say.  
__The school council is a feeble crew.  
__There's only eleven of them anyway  
__And what is eleven compared to dozens who  
__Are looking to you._"

Courtney stepped in front of Noah and sang to him with a deep, reassuring conviction.

"_All you have to do is sit and wait  
__Keeping out of trouble's way  
__You'll be handed absolute power on a plate  
__When the ones that matter have their say._"

Noah closed his locker door after pulling out his things and began to walk towards class, followed by Courtney and Trent. He sang while walking.

"_Then again we could be foolish  
__Not to quit while we're ahead,  
__For we have already done enough.  
__We helped control the bullies  
__And our reputations are not dead  
__They could really do harm to us  
__If we keep up this stuff._"

Courtney sighed in aggravation and once again tried to convince Noah.

"_This is crazy, defeatist talk.  
__Why commit political suicide?  
__There's no risk.  
__There's no cal for any action at all,  
__When you have the students on your side._"

The trio stumbled upon a group of about twenty of Noah's supporters. Upon seeing him, the crowd of twenty smiled and began chanting.

"Noah! Noah! Noah! Noah! Noah!" They chanted.

Courtney's actual boyfriend, Duncan, who was originally planning to skip Literature class, saw what was happening and decided it was time to incite a riot. He strutted over to the crowd of Noah's supporters and began to address them through song, something which greatly surprised Noah, Trent and most of all Courtney.

"_A new school system,  
__The chains of the outcasts untied.  
__A new school system,  
__The voice of the students cannot be denied._"

Duncan's display attracted the attention of several dozens of students who were not aligned with them and Courtney, in her determination convinced that Duncan was trying to help them spread their idea instead of starting a riot, joined on the act. She walked next to Duncan and began to address the crowd of aligned and non-aligned students.

"_There is only one guy who can lead a real students' regime  
__He lives for your problems; he shares your ideals and your dream.  
__He supports you, for he loves you, understands you…IS ONE OF YOU!  
__If not then…How could he love me?_"

Duncan rallied the mob of aligned students around him and led them into their ferocious chant to the non-aligned students.

"_A new school system,  
__The outcasts' battle song!  
__A new school system,  
__The voice of the students rings out loud and strong!_"

Courtney once again took over in her propaganda singing.

"_Now, I was an outcast and I've suffered the way that you do.  
__I've also been bullied and pushed down and I hated it too.  
__But I found my salvation in Noah…MAY THE SCHOOL  
__Let him save them as he saved me!_"

Some of the nearby jocks saw what was going on and approached the crowd, particularly laying their attention of Duncan. They kept their distance but were close enough to act. Duncan did not notice them and sung on.

"_A new school system,  
__A new age about to begin.  
__A new school system,  
__We face the world together and no dissent within._"

The jocks approached him and one of them hit him in the head. However, the aligned students and several non-aligned charged for them and began to lay it into them, making them back-off and run away…something that displeased Duncan, since he wanted to see a far more fierce fight than that.

Noah looked on at this and pondered semi-silently to himself.

"_It's annoying that we have to fight elections for our cause  
__The inconvenience…Having to get a majority.  
__If all our methods are thwarted by those pesky jocks  
__We'll have to find another way to establish authority._"

When the jocks scattered, Duncan regrouped the aligned students and began his chant once again, stirring the crowd.

"_A new school system,  
__The chains of the outcasts untied.  
__A new school system,  
__The voice of the students cannot be, and will not be, and must not be denied!_"

The door to the Principal's office and Principal Flaggot stepped out. Upon seeing the mob of students chanting loudly he stormed over to them and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"STOP!" He screamed, making the children obey. "Head to your classes NOW!"

The crowd listened and dispersed, heading to their respective classrooms. Duncan remained behind briefly but after seeing the Principal's murderous expression he sighed in defeat and headed off to class as well.

"Jesus Christ! Children have been bursting into song spontaneously far too much recently." Flaggot complained.

* * *

"I have to tell you, Noah." George told his friend. "That girl of yours is a miracle worker."

"Our support has doubled this week because of her." Joe informed him.

Noah and his advisors George and Joe were in the school library. It had been a week since the march in the hallways proclaiming the "new school system" Noah had been browsing for a new book to read when his two friends showed up to inform him of his "girl's" successes in rallying support for him.

"Really now?" Noah asked, a little disbelieving. "And can you tell how exactly did she do that?"

"Why tell you when we can show you?" George pondered. "We have bunch of videos of the meetings she had to gather approval."

George pulled out his phone and handed it to Joe.

"Plug it into the projector and screen the videos titled 'Rainbow Tour'." He instructed.

Joe did as told and plugged the phone into the overhead library projector and began to play the videos they'd taped of Courtney's dealings while George sat Noah down on a nearby comfortable-looking chair.

Nearby, behind a bookcase, was Duncan. Courtney had told him to meet her at the library because she had to pick up a book before going on their date and he happened to stumble upon Noah and the screening his advisors were holding for him.

Upon realizing it was videos of his girlfriend's political displays and bootlicking of her fake boyfriend Noah, Duncan's expression became hardened. He would refuse to admit it, but jealousy brewed deep inside him when he saw her next to Noah and dissatisfaction whenever she refused his requests to publicly acknowledge him as her boyfriend.

The first video on the screen being shown by the projector was one of Courtney in the voluntary assembly that had been held almost a week prior where she gave a speech about Noah's great possibilities as school president. Duncan smirked and began to sing, Greek chorus style, by addressing the audience that he shouldn't even be aware off. Seriously, we have to fix the fourth wall; it's been broken for far too long now.

"_The nerds have fallen to the charms of Courtney.  
__She can do what she likes it doesn't matter much._"

George, standing to the left of Noah, sang to him.

"_She's a new Heather Satana with a human touch.  
__She filled the auditorium, two-hundred twenty seater_."

Duncan interjected.

"_But if you're prettier than Principal Flaggot, that's not hard._"

Joe, standing to the right of Noah, addressed him next:

"_Flaggot's place with the nerds is pretty important  
__So you've just acquired some allies who  
__Will hold your current job as a post for you_."

Then George:

"_But more important, current political thought is  
__Your girl's a phenomenal asset, your trump card._"

George and Joe began to sing together in reference to the images in the screen of Courtney giving her speech.

"_Let's hear it for the Rainbow Tour,  
__It's been an incredible success.  
__We weren't quite sure,  
__We had a few doubts  
__Would Courtney win through?  
__But the answer is yes!_"

The video on the screen switched to one of Courtney giving a speech in the school football field five days earlier. A great amount of students in the audience cheered and rejoiced at her words, but another large portion, most of them jocks and jock enthusiasts were glaring at the sight in great anger.

Duncan snickered and sang again.

"_Now I don't like to spoil a wonderful story  
__But the news from the jocks aren't quite as good.  
__She hasn't gone down like they thought she would.  
__The teams are unconvinced by musical glory.  
__They equate Noah with Al Lende._"

He then snickered and spoke in the most sarcastic tone he'd ever managed:

"_Can't think why._"

It's not that bad, right?" Noah asked.

"They called her a whore." Joe said.

"I front of the audience?" Noah questioned.

"No, in the parking lot after the game before pushing her into a ravine." George replied.

The screen then showed the image of Courtney being "accidentally" shoved into a ravine by some angered jocks.

"Did you fish her out?" Noah asked.

"She got out by herself." Joe replied.

"Did you try to help her?"

"It was a very deep, very dirty ravine…and we were tired." George answered.

"Of course."

Duncan looked at the image of his girlfriend being shoved and despite initial rage he then smiled mockingly, happy that she'd gotten some comeuppance for pretending to be some other guy's girlfriend. He still made a mental note to prank some jocks soon, though.

George began to sing once more when the video showed the image of Courtney meeting football team trainer, Coach Torcher.

"_More bad news from the jocks,  
__She met with the coach.  
__She only got a football, a__ kindly word._"

Duncan smirked and sang:

"_I wouldn't say the trainer gave her the bird,  
__But sports team decorations never, I hope._"

Joe added:

"_She still looked the part at the field.  
__She caught the eye!_"

The two advisers began to sing to Noah once again, attempting to reassure him despite the mention that things weren't that brilliant.

"_Let's hear it for the Rainbow Tour  
__It's been an incredible success.  
__We weren't quite sure,  
__We had a few doubts.  
__Would Courtney win through?  
__But the answer is…_"

Duncan finished the sentence to himself in a manner more according to the reality of Courtney's efforts rather than the way the advisors put it:

"…_a qualified yes._"

The screen depicted next the image of Courtney meeting with the school's rich kids.

The rich kids who weren't allowed into the school council were always prominent members since they had a lot of posers who did whatever they asked them to and thus held a lot of power. They were commonly associated with the school council, since they always wanted to get in, but now Courtney had promised them to form a new school council for them which would replace the old one, albeit they would have less power, if they supported Noah and her. The annoying rich kids of course agreed.

Accordingly, Duncan sang in a slower, different melody and rhythm.

"_Courtney started well, no doubt with the rich dants.  
__Shining like a golden statuette, a beautiful image of what they wanted to get.  
__She should have captured the rich kids; she should have the chance,  
__But she suddenly seemed to lose interest…she looked tired._"

The melody and rhythm switched back to the previous one as he sang again, more accusingly and mockingly as the screen showed Courtney walking away from the rich kids, bored and frustrated.

"_Face the facts, the rainbow started to fade  
__I don't think she'll cut it with the goth kids now._"

George commented to Noah, unaware of how appropriate the next phrase sounded if placed after what Duncan had sung:

"_They never really liked her, anyhow._"

Duncan leaned against a bookcase and sang again:

"_You better get out the flags and fix a parade  
__Some ceremony of triumph is required._"

George and Joe began to sing again as the film showed Courtney being cheered on by the nerds.

"_Let's hear it for the Rainbow Tour!  
__It's been an incredible success!  
__We weren't quite sure,  
__We had a few doubts.  
__Would Courtney win through?  
__But the answer is yes!_"

From behind the bookcase, Duncan replied.

"…_And no._"

Then the advisers added, unaware that Duncan had replied to them.

"…_And yes._"

Duncan again:

"…_And no._"

Then the advisers again.

"…_And yes._"

Duncan sighed and stopped singing.

"Tisk, tisk. No."

The punk walked away and Noah did as well, getting off his chair and leaving the library, saying he had to get home. George and Joe were left alone and they began to sing melancholically and quietly as the film came to an end.

"_Let's hear it for the Rainbow Tour…  
__It's been an incredible success…  
__We weren't quite sure,  
__We had a few doubts.  
__Would Courtney win through?  
__Bt the answer is…_"

They doubted briefly.

"Yes." George finally concluded.

"Yes?" Joe asked.

"I guess."

* * *

"Hurry up, James. Why did you bring me here?" Heather asked, annoyed.

"I was under the impression that here we addressed each other by our formal names." Annas said, annoyed as well.

"Shut up…Annas." Heather said mockingly.

"You'd best be showing some more respect, Satana." Gradaham spoke gravely.

"Why?"

"Because Heather, your recent actions have brought a lot of trouble and dishonor to our wonderful council." James said, angrily.

"How's that?"

"Your leaving Alejandro has given us a bad image. Plus, your actions in stopping Al Lende have led to Noah and his stupid girlfriend Courtney taking over, which has brought us incredible costs."

"You guys told me to bring down Lende!" Heather yelled.

"Look, we need a scapegoat and you work well enough." Annas explained.

"Heather Satana, you are hereby expelled from the school council! Get out!" Gradaham yelled back.

"You stupid rich bastards won't last a day without me! I'm the most popular girl in this school! Everybody loves me! Only the damn Goths don't like me but everybody else would do whatever I fucking say!" Heather yelled as Jonas Himmler and Simon Wilkinson grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to the door.

"Correction. You were the most popular girl…your buddy Gwen Daly replaced you!" Gradaham yelled at her.

Adam Gloucester opened the council room door and Simon and Jonas threw her out before Adam slammed the door in her face.

"Good riddance." Adam proclaimed. "Don't want that little rat here."

"Yeah." Himmler agreed. "Those Asian pervert girls are disgusting."

Instead of dignifying his racism with a response, this time Annas simply opted for breaking a chair over Jonas' head.

Outside, Heather yelled at the door of the school council.

"You dirty fucking bastards! Cocksucking dipshits! I fucking hate you! You won0t fucking survive without me!" She screamed, unheard.

Heather collapsed with her back against the lockers behind her and slid down until she was lying on the floor, crying.

"Heather?" She heard a voice say.

Heather looked up to see Courtney standing over her and looking worried.

"What do you want?" Heather asked.

"What happened?" Courtney asked.

"Those assholes from the council kicked me out!" Heather told her.

"Damn." Courtney said.

The brunette extended her hand and helped Heather to her feet.

"Come here." Courtney said. "Let's go talk."

Heather was surprised Courtney was being nice to her despite how cruel she'd been previously. She was genuinely shocked by Courtney' niceness but decided to focus and try to use Courtney's rising popularity to get hers back.

Courtney's actual main reason for helping Heather was also not so clean, she was actually helping her because she would be a valuable ally to have, yet, even though she didn't admit it, Courtney was a little worried about Heather upon seeing her slumped over and crying against the lockers in the hall.

Yet, despite their initial dishonest intentions…a strong friendship began there.

* * *

**Alright my dear readers...Thank you once again for reading my story and I'll have to ask you once again to please review. Remember, if you don't review then Chuck Norris will terminate you. So…**

**REVIEW!**

**The song's parodied in this chapter are both from the musical "Evita", a musical about historical figure whom I really don't like but who's musical is awesome. The songs in question parodied are "A New Argentina" and "Rainbow Tour" respectively.**

**Gracias Totales,  
****Mr. Panama Red.**


End file.
